Imperfect Cinderella
by Ian Mabrian
Summary: That Christmas Eve, I met her, Miyu Mifune, without even crossed my mind before, I scouted her as my first Idol. Yet, the way to stardom, and our relationship, is no fairy tale.
1. Chapter 1

THE IDOLM STER CINDERELLA GIRLS

Miyu Mifune Fanfiction

By: Ian Mabrian

Chapter 1

December 24th, a cold night indeed, as cold as my shoulders, despite having multiple layers of coats the breeze still pierces through my leather protector. I could still feel the freezing winds on my heart as well.  
Christmas Eve, well, looking around me right now, walking at the shopping area, couples, couples everywhere, for every single couple I saw with their hands clasped, it shot an ice arrow right through my heart, who never had a girlfriend before.

I am just a regular guy from village, after finished my higher education at the university near my hometown, I moved here to the city, on a whim. Without even thinking else other than to try my luck at the economical capital. Yet, it seems that was backfired.  
My parent offered me to take over our farm, but I am here instead, working as an assistant producer at 346 Productions, they produces idols nationwide. What are they? Idols? I don't know much about them though, but I guess it would be a thing for my management degree from the college.

"Might as well grab some food and head home," I murmured.

I just worked for a moment today, Christmas events are everywhere for our idols, but for my job it was much lighter. And so I'm on my way home now through this usual path, and thinking what should I give myself for Christmas, I've always wanted a new camera actually.

Right after I feast my eyes with their expensive price tags, my eyes noticed a reflection of a woman behind me from the clear glass of camera shop.  
Yet she is not standing, I wonder why someone stumbles there at the corner.

I turned my head to look at the brown-coated woman, looking at her for several seconds, I realized people are too busy with their own things, it's still unchanged even after I'm standing beside her.

"Excuse me, miss? Are you okay?" I lower my body to talk to her, but the silence is louder than her voice.  
"Um, should I call someone? Ambulance?" I reached my hand to her, she turns her face to mine, our eyes met.

"Ah… I… I'm okay…. I just broke my heel…" That woman tries to stand up by herself, only to lose her balance and I ended up holding her arm.  
"Whoa, you okay? Can you walk?"  
"It's okay sir… I can…" that woman stood by herself, while regaining her balance, she thanked me and walk away, but not even ten meters passed, she is on the ground again.

"Hey, miss! You okay?"  
"Ah, um, don't worry about me…"  
"Come on, let me help you, let's sit there for a moment," I pointed to an empty bench near the fountain. She just silent and agrees as I hold her arm towards the wooden seat.

"Ah, it's completely broke," I inspect her left high heel for the damage, the glue was off, the heel now only held by a layer of silver fake leather.  
"This seems repairable, I wonder if there's a cobbler open around here at this time." I said to her and looking at my surrounding.

"Ah, sir, its fine, I… I plan to throw it anyway".  
"Eh? Why? This is not your favorite?" I wondered.  
"No, I even just bought that today, I never had heels once before, I guess… I really am not suitable."  
"But, this looks expensive…"  
"It's okay sir, it can't be helped," the woman procured an used shoes from the bag she's been holding.

Ah, so it contains her used shoes inside the new box, but this seems wrong.  
"Well… sir… can I have that half please? I shall get going," she stands up in front of me after wearing her black shoes.

"Wait a minute! Miss, would you wait here? Give me five minutes,"  
"What do you mean?" She asks.  
"Just… stay here, wait for me!" I pushed her back to the bench as my eyes pointed to a shop.  
"I'll be back! Wait for me!" I dashed to that shop without hesitation.

Around 15 minutes later, I run towards her, yes I said to her for five yet I came in 15, but thankfully, she still sits there and rubbing her palms.

"Ah, miss… sorry I'm late," I gasped in front of her, trying to regain my breath after running some distances.  
"What… what happened sir?" she wonders as she looking at me who kneel in front of her.  
"Ah, well, it's Christmas, so, I guess it must be sucks to have something you bought on Christmas to broke. This is not much, but I think it would suits you," I reveal a new, light brown pair of shoes I just bought in front of her.

It was not a high heel like what she broke, the heels are lower and wider, but less formal than what she uses right now.

"Ehhh… s… sir… you don't need…." I looked at her surprised face after she said that.  
"Come on… it's fine, just consider this as your lucky Christmas present for being a good girl," I teases her as I asked her foot.  
"Um… I… I can put it by myself…"  
"Well then, lets see if it fits or no," I stand up in front of her while she equipped those brand new pair.

"Try to walk around," I asked her to after satisfying myself with the perfect fit, well, I just asked the store attendant to give me the same size as the broken one I brought along.

"Um… thank you…" she thanked me while hiding her blushing face.  
"Merry Christmas, miss," I smiles to her.

We decided to spend time on that bench for a moment, yet even after several minutes since I bought her a canned latte, no words was spoken, not even looking at each other.  
What the hell I did today, too random for a random person like me.

"It's pathetic, right?" she broke the ice.  
"Eh, about what?"  
"Myself…" she holds her can tightly as she said that.  
"Um, you have some problem, miss?" I asked her, without even looking at her.  
"No, I just pitying myself, wondering why it always ended up like this."  
"Hm?"

"I… always made a wrong choice, it seems, it's not like I always did that but whenever I choose something for myself, it always ended up badly, like those heels."  
"But, it's something that you choose, right?"  
"I… just tried to choose it again for myself, and seems the result is still same, it makes me… afraid…"  
"…."

"If only I could vanish today."

"Eh? What do you mean?" I look at her, noticing the light reflections on her cheek.  
"I… cannot stand up by myself… never made a choice by myself, getting swayed along by other's pace," she said that while looking at her can.  
"I wonder, if I'm a failure as human," she looked upon the night sky.

"What's wrong with getting someone's help?"  
"Eh?" she look at me, finally.

"Like I said, what's wrong with having the others help you while you can't do by yourself? That's what makes us human, I think," I said to her while wiping her tears with my glove.  
"Even after all that, I was unable to change, I would keep repeat the same mistake, it scares me…" she put away my hand from her cheek.  
"I always messed it up in the end, even after being helped, it makes me surrender myself to the wave of time, doing something what I told to do without even swimming against the current,"

"Even if there's someone who helped you to fight the current?"  
"It's still same, I think…"

"Well then… I think I should go now… even though I have no plan tonight… thank you… for the shoes…" that woman stood up.  
"Ah, wait a minute," I grabbed her hand without thinking, pulling myself up.

"Eh… well… I'm sorry… I didn't mean too…"

"Miss… um, if you would like, would you allow me to help you change?" I gather my courage to ask her.  
"What do you mean sir?"  
"Ah, um… actually I didn't plan to do this, but… here," I reached my shirt pocket to give her my business card.

"Assistant producer at 346 Production?"  
"Yes, I am, would you like to be an idol?" I ask her blatantly.  
"Eh… an Idol? Me? No no, you must be joking, sir," she tried to returns my business card back.  
"No, I am not, well, it's true I never thought I would ask you this in the first place, but, if you would like, please, let me help you to change! Even I'm just the assistant, I think if you decided to be one, I would challenge myself for that position," I said to her.

"I'm… not sure… besides… being an Idol, really never crossed my mind before," she said.  
"It doesn't matter if it ever crossed your mind or not."  
"Eh?"

"The important thing, I think, please consider that, with your feeling, you don't need to think, if you feel that I may help you, please let me know."  
"I… don't know," she looks confused.  
"Just… keep that card as well, if you decided to change, you know what to do."  
"…."

"But, I wish one thing from you if you decided to accept."  
"What is that?"  
"I want you, to decide it by yourself, purely, by yourself, I will make sure that you won't ended up the same as before," I said to her.  
"I… will try…"

She receives my card and put it at her coat. After saying good night and thank you, she left me.

It took me a while that she left her broken high heels pair at the bench, when I realized that, she's already gone.

Morning, man, its winter, well, it past New Year already, the year changes, but the weather and my singleness still remains.  
Well, I guess some assisting works could make me feel better.

So, it's been more than a week since that day, the day when I met her, I still have her shoes in my apartment, well, there's no point about that.  
I just remembered I didn't ask for her name back then, well, if she's interested on being an idol, she would surely call me.

"Yo! Producer! Heading out?" I greets my superior when I see him with Takagaki-san at the lobby.  
"Ah, you, yeah, there's an event at the plaza today and I need to make some schedule adjustment there."  
"About Takagaki-san and Kawashima-san's conflicting schedule, right? Well, it's your fault too though you scouted too much girls, I think I have more direct contact number here," I pulled out my phone from my pocket to check my contact.  
"Man, you really a big help, ah, Takagaki-san, you could head to the car first, I'll be there shortly."

"Hey, you don't want to become a producer as well?"  
"Me? Ah, no, I don't know, besides, if I become one, could you handle those 20 idols in your program by yourself?"  
"Well, it would be a melee, but I think I'm able to do so. But you man, you are actually could do this job better than me at least, well, at least you could do this easier, go scout some girls and become one."  
"Haha, well, actually I scouted one back then, but she hasn't called me, so I guess it's a miss, but I'm not in rush, I'm still new at this after all," I said to him.  
"Maybe she's your lucky girl? Who knows? Or just scout another one, there are lots of diamonds in the rough in this country," she waved his hands and running to the car.

Diamonds in the rough eh, he is exactly right, his scouted girls are not an idol-material in a glance, but they are all famous now, phew.

I enters my office, piles of papers on my desk, it seems Chihiro-san gave us some notification about the new contacts and hello, what's this? General election? Is it the time for new Prime Minister already? Nope, it's for the idols.  
Right after my ass touches the cushion on my chair, the phone rings.

"Man, talking about not a good time to call," I stood up to reach the phone.

"Mifune-san? Who is she? I don't know any, I think."  
"She have your card though, are you sure you don't know her?" the voice on the other side said.  
"Card… wait… a woman with brown hair?"  
"Yes, do you know her?"  
"Please wait a moment, I'll go down there," I hung the phone and dashed towards the receptionist.

Damn this Cinderella staircases, the only way to get to the ground floor from the first was using these staircases.  
Yes, it is her, the one I met on Christmas Eve, her brown coat, there's no mistaking it, and she really came.

As I walked down the stairs in a hurry, she notices my footsteps and looking at me.

"You… you came…."  
"Um… I… decided to try your offer…"  
"Really? You do?"  
"Y… yes… um… your hand…"

Ah, crap! I didn't notice it, I held her hand when she said she would try my offer.

"Ah, I… I'm sorry, shall we discuss this at the office?"  
After thanking the receptionist, I take her to the office and offered her some beverages.

"You really came, I thought you would call me," I talk to her while brewing a cup of coffee.  
"I'm sorry… I think this could be a chance to change myself…"  
"Well, me too, even though I am just an assistant producer now, despite my superior pushes me to become producer as well, I thought I don't have the chance, but it you're prepared, then I would challenge myself as well," I said that while giving her latte.

"But, my question remains."  
"What is that?"  
"Did you came here, by your own will?"

She silents for a moment, before looking at me with the eyes where I could see all of her determination.

"Yes, it's my own will."  
"Well then, let's get right through the point, you have experiences on dancing? Or singing?" I asked her as I seek the form on my desk.  
"Um… no…"  
"How about acting? Or maybe as a presenter? Anything where you stood up on a stage?"  
"No… I… I'm not a center of attention… I think…"  
"Eh? So… zero stage experience?"  
"Yes…. Maybe… I should not come here… I think…"

"No no no, that's okay, so… we are both new player in this industry, well, there's always a first time for everything, am I right?"  
"I… guess…" she said, I could feel her doubt about being an idol.  
"Then, let's help each other, shall we? Let's help each other in changing our lives," I tried to clear her doubts.  
"Ah… yes…"

"Well then, let me borrow your ID, must fill this form." She give me her ID as I asked.  
"Hmm, Mifune Miyu…. Address… date of birth…. Eh…. Wait…"  
"Is there something wrong?"

"Um… this birth date…. Wait… you're already 26 now?" I'm surprised on her age despite his younger look  
"Is there any age limit?"  
"No, not that, I just… well, I know you looks mature, but you really looks younger than most people, I think, at least I didn't notice that."  
"Eh? i…is that so…."

"Wait, how long you've been working?"  
"Around three to four years, I think…"

My surprises just kept piled up, but it's not a bad thing I guess, just, the fact that I am younger by some years than her makes me feel awkward if I become her producer, but why not?

"Let me take your picture as portfolio, just sit there, I'll take one with my phone."

I took her picture and printed it directly, with this her form is complete. I would call her in one or two days when the process was approved.  
With this, I would be a producer in several days, I wonder what would happen when newbie idol and producer worked as one.

I thought that as I laid myself on my bed, it's very tiring to manage around 20 idols, but with Mifune-san, she'll be my first idol, I should maximize my effort for her.  
But before that, there's one, I think, very fundamental problem, that I really must find out how to tackle this issue.

As I see her picture which I made it as my phone's lock screen, I keep reciting the fundamental issue for being an idol, I think.

"She…. Never smiles…. Not even once…"


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 02-

* * *

I had submitted Mifune-san's form to the higher ups right after she left the building, I planned to inform my Producer the next day.  
Before I went home, I bought myself a hamburger steak and soda, well, this is not what I usually ate, but I guess since today is a special occasion, why not.

After took a shower, I throw myself at my bed, even though I met her again today but my current work is still tiring, hopefully Producer would be able to handle all of them later, well, it's not like Mifune-san would be accepted for sure yet, but it's better to take precautions.

After resting for a moment, I remembered about my hamburger steak, well, it might be cold right now, might as well use the microwave later.  
But as I grabbed my phone, I remember another thing.

"Mifune Miyu, eh… what should I do to make her as an idol if she really accepted..."

I thought about that, and as I clicked my fingerprint reader, I saw her portrait which I used as my lock screen.  
That's right, first of all, I should figure out how to make her smile, well, it's not like she should smile widely, even the creepy smile such as Syoko-chan's could attract lots of fans.

But this woman, whenever I saw her, I think she's not even smiling once, well, only a bit, but, I thought it was just a complementary smile, not a sincere one like what I kept seeing around.

"What happened to you dear…" I murmurs as I put my steak on the microwave and turned on my PC.  
I guess it won't be hurt to check about her. I navigate my firefox with my corsair on right hand and steak on my left.

"Mifune Miyu, not even a single hits eh, not even small mention on google, pictures, no hits, social medias, nope, null, who are you…"  
Maybe from her office site? Hmm, I searched my memories on what company she's working now, if I recall she said about this one trading company….

"Hmm, name only, eh… no picture whatsoever, only listed as the member of staff," I checked the company's site as I remembered the name, the hell, she is not kidding when she said it was a small company, the site itself looks shady.

Well, it's already happened, I already submitted her form, her resolve was solid enough, let's just see what the future will bring.  
I munched my steak while streaming some stuff on YouTube, and I went straight to bed.

Should I mail something to her tonight? But what should I write. My eyelids are heavier than my thought tonight so I don't bother, let's just wait.

* * *

I parked my Yamaha on the staff's parking area, in adjacent to producer's Toyota, seems he's already here, nice timing, I could tell him about her as well.  
But before I reached my office, Imanishi-san, or we usually called him as Nishi-san, 346 Production's chief saw me and called me over to his office.

"Please, have a seat."  
"Ah, thank you," I sit down at the black couch inside his office.

"Say, do you like idols?" he asks me while giving me a cup of green tea.  
"Erm, yes, I like them…"  
"May I know your reason?"

"I'm not sure what it is…. Probably…"  
"It's okay, please, share it with me," he smiles to me.

"Probably, because they gave me the courage… to try new things…"  
"Oh, interesting, how?"

"Ah, if you remember the time I was interviewed before joining 346, I have zero knowledge about idols other than they could sing, but after provisioned as assistant producer, I interacts with some of them, and I'm amazed on how they do things, I admire their spirit, I'm sorry if it's too vague."  
"Hahaha, it's okay, it's okay, there's no exact answer for this question, please no worry, have a drink,"  
"Ah, well, thanks."

"But I surprised, I remember that you was accepted due to your educational background, like you just tried to implement it on different aspects, but I see you gained more than that, am I right?"  
"Yes, it sure exceeds my initial expectation when I started to work in this industry."

"Then, I have an order, no, a request, for you."  
"What is it? Nishi-san?"

"If I recall, Mifu… Miyune Mifu… Mifune Miyu-san, am I right? The one at your form."  
"Ah, Mifune-san, yes, you read it?"  
"Is there something to read? As far as I am here, it could probably the less informative, unattractive form ever submitted." He stood and looking at her window.

"Eh… then…"  
"You still believe, that idol could give people courage, right? To try new things? To change."  
"Yes, I do."

"Then, my request is, please, give her courage, to try to become idol, to change from zero experience to non-zero. Give her that so she would be able to give the same to the people."  
"Eh… you mean…"  
"Looking forward to work with you, Producer-san."

What! I couldn't believe it, the chief himself approves her!  
He told me to make her come at the next day to meet him and sign the contract, of course, right after I close his office door, I called Mifune-san directly, without even cares that she's on her shift or not.

* * *

"Mifune-san! Over here!" I waved my hand when I see her the next evening. She really came. Noticing my signal, she approaches me.

"Um, am I… really accepted?"  
"I called you right? The chief himself approves you directly, he asked you to pay him a visit, let's go!" I pulled her hand and run towards chief's office.  
"Ah… w… wait…"

"Mifune-san, do you like idols?" Nishi-san asks her after letting her sit on the sofa.  
"Um… I don't know…"

"Then, do you have something you like?"  
"I…not sure…"

"Hmm, how about Producer-san? Do you like him?"  
"Wh… what are you talking about, Nishi-san, we are not like that…" I responded to his question, only to have him laughing in amusement.

"Still don't know eh, Mifune-san. Then, how about this, why do you want to become an idol here?"  
"I…"

Seeing her difficult to answer, I tap on her shoulder.  
"You can do it, Mifune-san."

"Um… Nishi-san… I… I want to change…"  
"Change? Into what?" Nishi-san smiles upon hearing her answer.  
"I… don't know…"

"Another don't know, eh, you sure an interesting one."  
"Nishi-san…"  
"Producer, please support Mifune-san from now on, make sure she found her answer while being here." Again, Nishi-san smiles, his gentle attitude towards everyone makes him highly respected by everyone here.

"Does it mean…"  
"Mifure Miyu-san, welcome to 346 Production, from now on you are our idol in training, please, find your answer here, Producer should be able to help you."  
"Thank you so much, Nishi-san!" Mifune-san bows to him in gratitude.

"Then, Producer, shall we meet your ex-superior, for training I think you could have the basic one along with his idols, how is that? Also, Mifune-san, we might want to know your ability, maybe you could follow the lesson this evening as well, is that okay?"  
"Yes, that is okay...," she answered.  
"Let's go then, Mifune-san."

Nishi-san introduces Mifune-san to the other idols in training, the trainers, and my ex-superior, well, we are not at the same position though, the difference in experience as well.  
After Mifune-san changed into training suit provided by 346 since she didn't brought any, and upon letting her checked and trained with the trainer, I could see that my problem is worse than I initially thought.

Not able to smile was my least concern, she was not kidding when she said zero experience in singing and dancing. A cat's steps is louder than her voice, and her body is too stiff. Was this caused by her age? I wonder.  
It couldn't be, even Katagiri-san is older than her and she still able to dance dynamically, so it's not that, the problem.

I should make her presentable soon, I guess singing stuff is not an option, eh.

"Not good, not good! Let out your voice louder! Louder!" The trainer pushes her to let it out louder.

* * *

"Mifune-san, here," I give her a bottle of Pocari when she rests on a bench.  
"Ah, thank you, Producer-san."

"I am, not good, right?" she spoke after silent for some minutes.  
"Nah, that's fine, this is your first time, right? Well, most people would be sucks during their first time," I tried to cheer her up.  
"I see… I hope…"

As she continues her training, I'm watching over her at the corner, I need to know her ability more so I could plan something.

* * *

"Thank you for taking me home, Producer-san," she stand down from my Yamaha.  
I brought her to her apartment, thankfully I have a spare helmet on my office's locker.  
Her place looks regular, just a random apartment a bit far from 346, a plain, old building, it reflects her too well, In fact.

"Well then, please rest well, Mifune-san, see you tomorrow," I said good night to her as I lower my helmet's visor. Thus, I raced my way to reach my place, it's not that far from there actually, since it was in one way to my place as well, that is why I offered to took her home before.

"You can do it, Mifune-san, I'll do what I can to put you to spotlight, you can change, you will," I said to myself as the wind penetrates my jacket.

* * *

It's been a week since Mifune-san trained here, she came here every day after work, I hope she's not pushing herself too much.  
Yet, even though it was not that long, she should be able to show some improvement.  
By some, I mean, a little, very little improvement, when you take a score from zero to ten, her improvement could be just half to one point.

She still cannot smile, cannot increase her volume, cannot move her body more. I know that since I'm always in the corner of the studio whenever she's training, as a producer this is what I could do for now.

"Will she okay? Producer?"  
"Ah, Nishi-san, good evening," Nishi-san visits the studio and sit beside me.  
"So, how's Mifune-san?"  
"Erm, not much, I guess, but she is improving, I know it," I answer him as I look at her when she tries to mimic the dance performed by the trainer.

"Her dance's off, it seems," he said to me.  
"Well, guess it's not her strong point, but I try to nurture it."

"Producer-san, it's not good, not good, you should not force her to do something that she's not that good on that."  
"Eh? But… I think she still needs to do it…"  
"If she's not that good on dancing, why don't you see it from the aspect that she's good? Like… hmmm… she is beautiful I think."  
"Nishi-san…"

"Besides, what's your mission about her? Producer?"  
"To… change herself…" I realized my mission to her when I approved her resolve back then.

"Changing, is not just for one's skill, Producer."

"Well, Producer, I still have something to attend, keep up the good work," he said to me as he stands.  
"Ah, Nishi-san, thank you," I bowed my head as he reach the door.

"By the way, Producer, tomorrow she'll have her first promotional photo right?"  
"Ah, yes."  
"Be with her the whole time, would you? Producer?"  
"I will… Nishi-san."

"Ah, and one more thing, an idol's job is not just singing and dancing, you know."  
After said that, he left the room, yes I know that idol's work is not just that, Nishi-san should know that I understand that as well.

Tomorrow is her first photoshoot, they will take her picture for promotional purpose, well, the only picture of her that the company database had just her stiff picture on the sofa back then.  
Actually I took some of her picture and video secretly, but…. I'm not stalking, I swear, I just observe her so I can know what she's lacking and what she's good at.

"Mifune-san, may I talk to you somewhere after this?" I asks her after she done her training and headed to shower.  
"Something happened, Producer? Why don't we talk about it here?"

"Ah, erm, I guess it's not a good place, I plan to bring you somewhere so you can rest and relax as well while we talk, may I?"  
She's not answering, it took a whole minute for her to change her expression into anger and landed a slap on my left cheek, thankfully, no one is around us at that time.

"Producer-san, I appreciate your help and hard work, but I can't believe you asking me to sleep with you, shame on you!"  
"Sleep? I'm no… Ah!" It took me several second to process what she means, I grabbed her hand when she stands up to leave me.

"Mifune-san, wait, this is not what you think! I'm sorry!"  
"Let me go! Producer! She separates my hand from her' in anger.  
"Café…. I mean that!"  
"Eh…?"

"I… I'm sorry, I just plan to take you to a café I know near here, and I don't have any intention other than that, I'm sorry!"  
"Eh? Café…"  
We just looking at each other in silence, but I could see her reddening cheek as she blushes.

"I'm sorry!" she suddenly lowering her hear in front of me.  
"No no no, Mifune-san, I'm sorry, I didn't said it clearly, I'm sorry!"  
"I'm sorry for slapping you too…"

The short misunderstanding was finally clear, I took her to a café around file kilos from office, with my bike under the starry sky.  
L'amour Café, the white exterior of this place was heartwarming, with nice atmosphere, I'm sure it would soothe her fatigue.  
We ordered some cake and beverages, as she enjoys it with her poker face, I talked to her.

"Mifune-san, tomorrow you will have your first work."  
"Eh?"  
"Tomorrow, we will take your promotional photo, with that you'll be a step closer to be a legit idol," I said to her as she sips her cappuccino.

"What should I wear, Producer-san?"  
"Anything is okay, I think…"  
"I see…" she looks at her cappuccino and silent.

"No, maybe, I change my mind about that," I try to break the cold silence.  
"Tomorrow, you should not wear your best clothes, instead, you must wear something that special for you," I blurted that in a whim, I don't even know if she had one.  
"Something… special," she murmurs.

"Yes, and you must tell me why it's special, that's your first task from me!"  
"I will try… Producer-san."

Again, I brought her home, I did this occasionally when I have no other assignment or someone asked my help, namely my ex-superior. But having her on passenger's seat makes me used to the sensation, I'm not used to ride this slow though, but it doesn't mean bad actually.

After saying good night to her when we arrived, I went to convenience store to buy a shampoo, I'm out of it.

* * *

I'm working on my desk, well, most of the assignment are having me to help my ex-superior though, I don't have much to do with Mifune-san until I'm really sure what is Mifune-san's good selling point.  
It's already three, Mifune-san should be here soon. And yes, ten minutes after she knocked on the door and I dashed to it.

"Mifune-san, you're ready?" I greets her as she comes inside the office.  
"Producer-san, yes…"  
"Come on, your brown coat? That's the best you've come with? I thought you have something that more special," well, I complained a bit, since it's her coat that I kept seeing her on it, and she only brought along a handbag which is impossible to fit clothes inside.

"Of course no… Producer-san…" she blushes as she open her coat.

There's nothing else I could say, I'm truly captivated by her, how can I know that she could be this stunning?  
Without I realize, as her presence hypnotized me, I embraces her tightly without any words.

"P… Producer-san… wh…"  
"Ah…" I snapped out from my delusions, realizing her head in my chest.

"M… Mifune-san! I'm sorry… I…" I hurriedly pulled my arms from her, man, what the hell I just did, hugging her out of nowhere? How if she thought I sexually harassed her?

"I… I'm sorry…"  
"It's okay, Producer-san… but… don't… do it again… suddenly…" She blushes as she looks away, but I know that she's not angry by that.  
"W... Well then, shall we go to studio part now? Here, your coat," I give her coat to cover her clothes, who know what would happen if someone other than me saw her in that.

When I said she's stunning, I mean, yes, it exceeds my expectation, she puts on a little make ups as well, but, her appearance, absolutely, beautiful.

She only wears a baby blue dress with red scarf, and a pair of jeans, indeed it seems off color, but, her aura, I guess, when she wear that, it makes me looking at her as someone other than as an Idol.  
No no no, I may not falling in love with my idol, I must not, that's a taboo in this industry.

"S… so… why you choose that outfit, Mifune-san?" I asks her as we walks to the studio part.  
"Um… it's my mom's clothes… actually…" she fidgets as she answers me.  
"Eh, your mom's clothes?"

"It's a gift from dad to mom for her birthday, but my dad passed away not so long after, and my mom gave it to me to make me remember him when I'm here."  
"I'm sorry to hear that…"  
"That's fine, Producer-san."  
Well, talking about someone dead at this point is an awkward topic you know, it makes me silent after that.

"Producer-san?"  
"Ah, I'm sorry, I just spacing out," her voice brought me back to reality.

Several turns later, we arrived at the studio where she'll have her portraits taken.

* * *

"Hey, Producer."  
"Daiki-san, what's wrong?" Daiki-san is the photographer, he talk to me after taking several shot of my idol.

"She's damn beautiful, but, it just, how is it, it really doesn't seems good, just look at her." He showed me his camera screen while Mifune-san is with the make up team.  
"She's not a statue, right?"

"I see… yes I think she's still too stiff, even after how long she's been here," I looked at her pictures, it's pretty much the same pose and expression like what I had in my phone.  
I guess she's still cannot smile.

Her make up was done, and she's back on the white screen, yes, she's still stiff. I must do something to save her, but how?  
I looked around, come on, think, hoping I could find something like at that Christmas Eve, come on.

My eyes spotted a random cat ear hairband, it must be Maekawa-san's belonging, she's that kind of girl after all.  
Without other thought, I took that silly thing, put it on my head, standing behind Daiki-san and giving peace sign to Mifune-san without I even want to describe how weird my expression is.

I waved my peace fingers to Mifune-san, then making a cat paw, and she finally notices my act behind the cameraman, I smile to her as I keep making more weird pose.  
And it's working!

Mifune-san, she's laughing, well, not a giggle actually, but it gives Daiki-san the chance to snap her shot in that brief moment as he shouted "Yes! Mifune-san! That!"

* * *

"What the hell are you wearing?" Daiki-san approach me to show me the shot.  
"Dammit, ignore it, will you," I remove the cat hairband from me as I look at his screen.

"Now that's what I call human, you know that?"  
"Yes, it's very good, I like it," I look at her picture, a somewhat softened Mifune Miyu.

"Well, Miyu-chan, you already feel better?" Daiki-san asks her as she approaches us.  
"Yes, I think… thank you, Producer," she thanked me for what I did.  
"Well, smile is good, right?"

"Miyu-chan, unfortunately, this shot is a no for stuff like this, your eyes are closing while you're laughing, see?"  
"Ah, you're right, we need to take it again," I realized that she closes her eyes, this is not allowed for this first photoshoot.

"Mifune-san, you think you can smile now?"  
"Producer-san, I can, I think," she answers.  
"Well then, you can do it! Sadly I must go now, I have to meet someone soon."  
Yes, I will meet someone from recording studio to help my ex-superior's idols, they will have a recording soon.

"You think you can smile again like that, without me here?"  
"Producer-san…" She silents for a moment, and then looking at me with a determined expression.

"I can! Producer-san!"  
"Good! Then, I will leave you with Daiki-san and the staff here, I will go back here after I meet them, I will just meet them at the meeting room here."  
"I see, I'll be waiting then," she answers me, but something different, yes.  
She smiles, she finally smiles, I could see it, she is smiling.

Yet less than a second I enjoy her smile, a flash surprised me, it was Daiki-san's camera,  
"Great! That's great! This is what I call an angel's smile!"

He took our picture while we're looking at each other. Without I even realize it if it's not because of the flash.

"Aaah, Producer, you're in the way, get lost!"  
I laugh at him for giving me that joke, Mifune-san giggles as well, and Daiki-san let out a big laugh.

"Well then, Mifune-san, I'll see you again later, keep it up!"  
"Ah, Producer-san, wait a moment!" she stops me as I turned myself to the door.  
"Eh? What?"

"You will meet someone important, right? It's not good you know, look, your tie, it's crooked." She comes in front of me and touches my tie with both her hands, she fix it in place.  
"You should looks the best and tidy when meet someone, don't you think so?"

I just silent, I keep looking at her face while she fix my necktie.  
"There, done, you looks good now, Producer-san."

I just silent, I cannot say anything, my body moves my itself, walking towards her one step, reaching her back, pulled her, hugging her.  
Our face is getting closer, and my vision getting dark.  
But I can feel her matte lipstick on my lips, yes.

I kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03

* * *

It took me more than a minute to open my eyes and realizing what I've done, when I open my eyes, I found my face closely attached to Mifune-san's, with our lips connected, her matte lipstick, tastes sour yet sweet.  
I realized what I did and I pulled my face in a hurry.

"Ah… I… I'm sorry! Mifune-san!" I bowed my head to apologize, but I hear nothing else.  
I tried to peek at her, and I saw her.

She's still closing her eyes, at the same position like when I kissed her.

"M… Mifune-san…." I call her name as I grab her left shoulder, she opens her eyes.  
"Producer-san… what just…" She seems regained her sanity again after I called her name.

"P… Producer-san…. Did we just….."  
"I'm sorry!" again, I'm lowering my head in apologize, I really didn't mean to do that, I even didn't know why I did that.  
"I… it's okay… Producer-san…"

I raise my head, only to see her fidgeting and looking away from me.

"Mifune-san…"  
"D… don't worry about it… I'm not angry…"  
"I'm sorry…"  
"It's okay… come on… you should go now…"  
"Ah…" She pushes me out from the photo room and shut the door.

Great, now I just added one more sin, dammit, how can I face her from now on?  
I think about it while I walk myself to the meeting room.

* * *

"Mifune-san already gone?"  
"Yes, she said she'll be home directly after the photoshoot,"  
I asked Daiki-san when the meeting done, I planned to bring her home as usual, but I guess she's not waiting for me, considering what happened, I guess it can't help it.  
But it would be bad if she's not coming here anymore, at least I should apologize to her again and persuade her to keep here. Yet I'm not sure how.

"Producer, you know, next time, if you want to 'do' your idol, at least rent a room or bring it to your place," Daiki-san says.  
"Eh… wh…. You saw it?"  
"Why wouldn't I? You did it right beside me, thankfully it's just me on that room that time."  
"Ah.. Daiki-san… please… don't tell anyone…" I beg him.

"Well, Producer, just between you and me, those 'stuff' are normal, I won't tell you who and with who but I know lots of it, you're not alone in this crime," he whispers to me.  
"Eh? Is that true?" I asks him in surprise.  
"Come on, one man as producer, lots of girls as his idols, come on, don't be too pure about it."  
"O…okay…."

"Well, just buy me some beer sometimes, to make me shut my mouth about yours, haha!" he slaps my back and laughing.  
"Ah, yes, thank-you very much, Daiki-san," I bowed my head to him.

"By the way, she might be still around here, I don't know though, but the photoshoot ended up around ten minutes before you're here."  
"Eh, is that true? Maybe I still able to catch her around… see you, Daiki-san!"  
Upon hearing those, I turned my body and run towards the parking lot.

"Producer! Check your mail after this!"  
Daiki-san shouted to me, I don't answer him back, his loud voice echoes through the hallway. My mail? Later, I must grab my bike first.

I reached my bike and start the four-stroke 750cc engine, while waiting on it, I checked my phone.  
Daiki-san sent me an attachment, and as I open it, my phone's screen suddenly looks more brilliant than ever despite being an old model.

I see a portrait, a portrait of a woman, with her blue dress and red scarf waving, could be from the fan, a happy expression, a mature smile.

"Mifune-san…."

Yes, it's her promotional photo, he sent me the attachment, only that, just one picture it could make me forget all of my other pictures.  
And I know this picture came in a very perfect opportunity.  
Thinking about that, I should find Mifune-san soon. I equip my Shoei and race through the chilly night. Now, where could her be.

I called her through my wireless headset inside my helmet, no answer, more like I cannot reach her number, it makes me worried.  
I stopped at the café that we ever there, she's not there.  
I called her again, still same.

I broke past 100km/h to reach her apartment, her lights are off.  
I knocked the door, calling her name so many times, but no answer.

"Mifune-san! Mifune-san! It's Producer! Please, open the door!"  
Yet no matter how loud I knocked it, no one answer. But there's someone answering.

"She's not here yet! Shut up!" An old lady from next door shouted to me.  
"Ah… I'm sorry…" I bowed my head to her.  
"Miyu is not there yet, if she's there, she would come to me since I hold her key, she left it hanging this morning, please, shut up, I'm watching TV here!"  
"Ah… yes… I'm sorry!"

So, Mifune-san is still not here, I called her once again only to hear the same operator's voice.  
What happen to her, was she angry to me again? Man, what have I done.  
I decided to stay there, sitting on the floor in front of her door, hopefully she'll be home soon.

* * *

"Producer-san."  
I hear a soft voice calling my name, I turn my face to the source, I see a woman with a brown coat.

"Mifune-san!" I stood up and dashed towards her, yet she stepped back.

"Mifune-san…"  
"Why you're here?" she asks me but she doesn't face me.  
"I just… I'm sorry for today…"  
"Why… did you do that…"  
"I'm sorry… I just…"

"Maybe, I should stop being an idol…"  
"Eh? Mifune-san?"  
"I… it's useless, I think…"  
"But… why…"  
"I just… cannot do it well, I think…"

"That's not true!"  
"Don't lie! I know it, I knew It since beginning that I'm not good at this, even after all this training, I just… can't…"  
"You… you can train more, I'm sure you can! Please, Mifune-san!"  
"How can I? I don't even have time to train!" she shouted to me as she cries.  
"Mifune-san…"

"Besides… I… I'm afraid…"  
"Eh?"  
"I don't want… to see you… again…"  
"B… but… why… Please, tell me…"  
That's it, I've done it, my career blew off, Mifune-san doesn't want to see me again, considering all what I did today, I'm sure.

"It's because of today… right…"

"Mifune-san!"  
"Aaaaaahhh! I can't take it anymore! Yes! It's because of you! You're a pervert producer! I don't like you! No!" she shouted to me and looking at me directly.

Yes, I was so devastated with her response, I know that it would ended up like this, but, I guess that's it.  
But I still wonder why I just feel like that towards Mifune-san, I didn't even bats an eye to the other idols I've ever helped.

Only to her.

"Then… is it fine if it's not me who become your producer?"  
"Eh…"  
"If it's what you want, I… I accept, it's fine…"  
"…"

"But, I don't want you to leave 346 Production! No!" I said to her, he just silent and looking at me with her teary eyes.  
"That is true, I cannot hold myself lately when I saw you."  
"I'll be blunt, it seems, I love you, Mifune-san."

"Eh…"  
"When I saw you back then, yes you looked beautiful, but I thought it was just that. Then at photoshoot, when you smiled at me, it soothe my heart, like… It makes me want to see you smile everyday…"

"That is why… if you don't like me again… I'm okay with that, but, please, don't leave 346 Production, at least, let me support you from far away, as your fans…"  
"But…"  
"You said you want to change when accepting my offer back then right? You even said that to Nishi-san as well, did you forget?"  
"Producer-san…"

"If you want to quit, at least, you must achieve something from here first!"  
"Producer-san…"  
"If you quit here without achieving anything… I'm afraid… you'll repeat the same mistake for your live, and you won't be able to change for the rest of your live, and it's the last thing I wanted to happen!"  
"Producer-san… why…"

"I told you right! I love you, I want to see you smile! It's okay even I'm far away but as long I see you smile, I could live my life! So… please…"  
"But… I'm… not sure…"  
"I worked hard, to support you, if you decided to stay, I could assign another producer for you, please, just… don't go…"

There's nothing but silence from her, as I threw all of my feelings towards her.

"Please… give me your answer… soon… I'll be waiting…"

"I'm sorry… Mifune-san…"

I walked past her, she's still crying, but there's nothing else I could do, I think, as I passed her, I said good night.  
Yet, I could feel there's something holding my jacket from behind.

"Don't go…"  
"Mifune-san…"  
"I… don't go… Producer-san."  
"Mifune-san…" I turned my body, facing her, her eyes still teary, should I wipe it? But, I don't know if she allow me to.

"Please… be my Producer…"  
"Eh…"  
"I'll try… once more…"  
"But… I did something that you don't like…"

She doesn't answer, but she reaches my neck, and pulled towards her. I almost lost my balance and falling but something holds me to regain my balance.  
Her lips.

My eyes widen in shock for what she's doing, I could feel the remains of her lipstick, and her wet tears.

"Don't… leave me…" she said to me as she pulls her face.  
"Mifune-san…"  
"I don't… want you to leave…"

"I love you… Producer-san…"  
"Mifune-san…"  
"Miyu… please… call me that…" she said to me as our eyes met.  
"Is.. that okay… by you…"

"Please… Producer-san…"  
"Miyu…"

"Keep with me, would you…"  
"If that's fine by you, I would"

I embraces her whole body, her body is warm despite the cold night.

* * *

"Is coffee okay? Producer?"  
"Ah… yes… thanks…"  
I am sitting on the tatami mats, under the heated table, as for where.

Yes, I am inside Miyu's apartment.

"Here you go, Producer…" she said as she puts a cup of black coffee in front of me.  
"Ah, thank you… Mifune-san…"

She pinched my arm and sit beside me.

"Producer… wrong name…"  
"Ah… thank you… Miyu…"  
"You're welcome," she smiles to me.

Minutes of silence, I just drinking my coffee bit by bit. Even though the table is warm, but this silence is chilling.

"Um…" I looked at her, with both of us speaking at the same time trying to break the ice.  
"Ah, you first… Miyu…"

"Ah… um… Producer… coffee… would you like more…"  
"Eh, no… it's enough… I think."  
"I see…"

Yes, my cup is empty now, no wonder I didn't smell the coffee anymore, now I just can smell the lavender fragrance in the room.

"You like lavender? Miyu?"  
"Lavender? Ah, you mean the aromatherapy? Um, I just tried it, do you like it?"  
"Aromatherapy eh, well, I'm good by it."  
"I see… I just bought it at shopping street several days ago."

"Ooh, so you like aromatherapy?"  
"Yes, Producer, there's a store there that I usually bought from."

At shopping district eh, if I recall, the first time I met her was around that place as well, hmm, but why I feels like forgetting something.

"Ah!" I remembered what I forget as I reached my phone in my right pocket.  
"What is it, Producer?"

"Miyu! You've got a job offer!" I open my mail in my phone and show her an approval from a local TV station.  
"Eeeeh?"  
"Yes! You've got a job! I met the person today at the meeting, I show your picture and they accepted it, it would be a regular show, even though its only a local channel, but I think you can do it!" I erratically explained that to her.

"Wait a minute, Producer… television… isn't it too sudden?"  
"No no no, it's perfect, you don't need to sing, you will just interviewing some people there and that's it, it even just a short corner for around ten minutes!"  
"Eh… but…."

"This is your chance, I think… the show's producer himself interested in you, i know you can do it!" I said to her while holding her shoulders.  
"I… I'll do it!"  
"Miyu!"  
I hug her, I'm so glad that I finally found a job offer for her. I'm sure she'll be able to change by this.

"Ah… Producer…"  
"I'm sorry!" I release my arms from her, realizing that I touched her again without permission.

"It's… okay… Producer…" she blushes.  
"Miyu…"

We smiles to each other, as our lips draws closer and our eyes closing, my phone rings and put an awkward feeling between us as I answer the call. Thus, makes me silent for several minutes.

"Miyu… you'll be a part of a unit… and you'll sing…"  
"EEEEEHHHH?"

* * *

"I am Mifune Miyu, and we brought you from Tanaka Bread Shop"  
"Yes! Cut! Good work Miyu-chan!"

Miyu run towards me after she did her reporting program, her task was just interviewing the visitors at the shopping district.

It's been around two weeks since Miyu start working for this short program, at first she's so stiff and cannot speak well, the director even complained.  
But she managed to find her pace by changing her approach, before, she was asked to approach a random visitor which she couldn't do well, and she found her way by seeking the visitors who brought their children along, thankfully, the director liked this approach.  
And she keep up the good work and recently she's able to do the interview naturally.

"Good work, Miyu," I said to her as I give her a bottle of water.  
"Thank you, Producer," she smiles as she accepts it.  
"I think you're getting better at this, don't you think?"  
"It seems, Producer, it's all thanks to you."

"Ah, I didn't do anything, really, I just seek the job offering."  
"You helped me a lot, you know, looking at your hard work makes me want to give my best as well."  
"Ah, I see, well, do you like it?"  
"I like it, Producer," again, she smiles at me while saying that, those poisonous smiles really effective against me, it paralyzes me with bliss in less than a second.

"Producer? You okay?"  
"Ah, hahaha, sorry, I'm just spacing, by the way, we still have something to do right? After this?"  
"Yes, it's for the unit's music video, I think we'll have our final take today, then next week we could start promoting it."

"How's that? You enjoy it?"  
"So much, Producer."

Miyu's first song unit, Yoi Otome, would have their first album selling by the end of month. She sang it with the other "mature" idols. Well, what a prank, they gather those who are above 20 years old.  
Their first album, Inochi Moyashite Koiseyo Otome, hopefully it'll be well received.

As I bring her along with my Yamaha, I could see some advertising about her album, well, 346 Productions is a big company so their advertising is so grand.

"Look, Miyu, you're on that board."  
"Producer! Don't look at that, keep your eyes on the road!" she pinches my stomach as she sulks from behind.  
"Ahahahaha, sorry."

Right now Miyu really looks like a full-fledged idol, she resigned her position at her workplace, actually I'm not sure since I still can't give her a proper work to ensure her financially, but she convinced me that she could done it.  
Well, I will just need to find more work for her, thankfully the television program was considered successful and it's a regular show.

And she now moves to the dorm provided by our Production, that's good for her, so when she's not working outside, she could train her voice and dance with the others, and with her units would have their album soon, there's no time for rest.

* * *

"So, your album would be out soon, right?" I asks her as I remove my helmet at parking lot.  
"Yes, honestly, I'm not that confident about that."  
"Come on, I think you did well during recording and for MV, it'd be fine I think," I tired to comfort her.  
"I hope so, Producer."

Even though we are at the company's area, I still could see her advertisement everywhere, well, considering there are no other units formed at this time, Yoi Otome's advertisings are visually everywhere.

"Mifune-san! Producer!" the receptionist called us and we walk there.  
"Mifune-san, there's a package for you."

"A package? For her?" I asks the receptionist.  
"Yes, those are fan letters for her that we already screened, so it should be safe."  
"Eh? Fan letters? The hell?" in disbelief, I asked him about that.  
"Yes, actually there are still some that we haven't checked yet, but it's not much, probably just a half of it?"

"There're still around half of this!? The hell! This is a box for a washing machine!"  
"Yes, Producer, apparently she's getting popular, I think, well, I saw her name as one of Twitter's trending topic though."  
"No… it couldn't be…" I took my phone from my pocket, I think I still have an active Twitter account even though I never used it.

"Miyu! You're here!" I showed her my phone's screen with her name as the 5th most popular tags.  
"Eeh… you're lying!"  
"It's not, Miyu! It's your name!"

"Well, I guess since Mifune-san doesn't have a Twitter account, so her fans sending these instead, just like Kobayakawa-san," the receptionist says.  
"Now you said it, you don't have one right? Miyu?" I asks her.  
"No I don't…"

Man, this never crossed my mind before, any idols would have their Twitter account of course, but I never thought that Miyu would be this popular for her first time, I guess I underestimate her charm.  
Or, it's not just me who was captivated by her.

"A… anyway, we'll take it to the office, thank you so much!"  
"Ah yes, anytime, Producer!"

I and Miyu bring that to our office, but I brought it by myself, well, as a man I should be the one who bring the goods.

"Mifune-san!"  
"Ah, Takagaki-san, good evening," she greets Takagaki-san when they meet on the way.  
"We'll have the recording soon, right? For the video, should we go together?"  
"Ah, wait, I should help Producer with this first."

"I see, what is that?"  
"These are fan letters, Takagaki-san," I answer in her place, just maybe Miyu is too shy to answer it.  
"I see, so you will come to us later after you handle those letters?" she said.

... WAIT, DID SHE JUST MADE A PUN?

"A… ahaha… nice one, Takagaki-san, your puns are always amusing. Well, Miyu, just go with her, I'm good here, I'll meet you after you've done with it," I said to her.  
"Is that fine? Producer?"  
"Don't worry, it's not that heavy, I have something to do as well in my office."

Miyu went to the studio with Takagaki-san together, leaving me. It's fine, I could handle this by myself, they have better thing to do.  
But still, I really can't believe it, I mean, Miyu is a newcomer here in this industry, for her to gather this much fans, I really never imagined it.  
But, I'm glad, she feels better compared to before she was here, I'm really happy I could support her.

* * *

"Producer! I'm done!"  
"Well then, shall we go somewhere to drink?"  
"Eh? We're not gonna back to office and check the letter?" she asks.  
"Nah, we could see it tomorrow, we will have more time tomorrow, and right now I feels like celebrating."  
Yes, this sudden development really makes me want to celebrate it with a nice drink and food, a small party for just two of us.

"Well, if you say so, but I think I need to change my clothes first at the dorm," she said.  
"Shall we go then?"

The dorm was located outside the main office building, it's not that far and we just need to walk ourselves there.  
We walked together that night.

"So, it's all done? For your video."  
"Yes, Producer, now it's just waiting for the release date."  
"End of this month, right? Hmm, so it'll be before the election." I murmurs.  
"Election?"

"Yes, Cinderella Girl General Election, the 5th, you don't know?"  
"Ah, I saw some posters about it in the office, but I have no idea about that."  
"Hey, you'll be one of the nominee! All idols from 346 would be as well."  
"Eh? But… I'm not…"

"Come on, after seeing the amount of letters you received, who knows you'll be at the top list?"  
"No way, I'm not that good, Producer," she blushes, but I know she's smiling as well.

"Haha, let's just see, in the meantime, let's work hard to not let our supporters down, right? Miyu."  
"Yes, Producer!"

As we walked past the front gate, and walking to the dorm, we chatted some small topics to keep the conversation going. Laughing together, walking together, I hope it'd last forever.

"Miyu!"

I heard someone called Miyu from behind me, but it's not me, could it be a fan?

"Miyu!"  
We looked back, there is a man in a suit running towards us.

"Miyu! I knew it's you!"  
Someone she knows? Maybe, but before I could ask her, I see her trembling, frightened. And as he approaches us, Miyu stepped back behind me and hide.

"Miyu… I finally found you…"

She's still trembling, I could feel her grip from my back.

"Um, do you know Mifune-san? Are you a fan?" I asks him.  
"Fan? What are you talking? No, but I want Miyu back," he answers as he tries to reach Miyu.  
"Whoa, not so fast!" I stopped his hand just before he touches her.

"Why you're here! Leave me alone!" I hear her shout, and I can feel she's crying as well.  
"Miyu, please, come back to me, I'm sorry," that man answers.  
"Miyu, you know this man?" I release his hand to hear Miyu's answer.

"He's….my… ex-husband…" she answers.

"Eh… ex husband…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04

* * *

I stopped his arm before he could reach Miyu behind me, I could feel the premium material from his suit, and I looked at his tall and muscular posture, and his jet-black Lexus at the roadside where he came off from.  
And I could feel Miyu trembles behind me, holding my suit and a faint cries.

"Excuse me, sir, but Miyu doesn't seem to like it, would you please leave?" I asks him with a stern expression, I hope I could make him go.  
"Who the hell are you? This is between me and Miyu!" he said as he repulses my grab.  
"I am Producer, Miyu is currently working under my management, so of course this would involves me as well. She doesn't like it, so, would you leave, sir," I ask him to leave us in a very polite manner I could.

"I don't know who are you to him, I don't even care who are you to her, but if something makes her like this, then I shall take care of it."  
"You don't even know about her, huh, Producer-san." He seems angry.  
"Knowing what would make her happy or sad is enough for me, and you clearly not, please, if you would."  
"You…" he just said that as he lands her right fist at my left cheek, thankfully it doesn't damage me much, just a broken tooth and blood spitting from it.

Damn it, this guy is strong, he's clearly not gonna settle this in a friendly manner.  
I thought that as I make a position, I don't know much about martial arts, but my hands should be able to block any direct hit to my face.

"Take-san! Stop it!"  
Miyu suddenly shouted at him and slapped him, she then turns to me and put her handkerchief at my mouth.

"Miyu, please, come back to me," he said that as he grabs Miyu's arm.  
"Let me go! Let me go or I'll scream for help," she struggles.

"Hey! Let go of her!" I punched him on his gut, it does not inflict any damage but at least now he's not holding Miyu again.  
"You fucker! Stay put!" he replies with a straight punch, it hits both of my arms as I made those to protect my head, yet the force was strong enough to make me hit the light pole behind me.

"Producer!" she rushed towards me

"Take-san! Please! Stop! I will not come back to you!" she shouted and cries as she tries to pull me up from the ground.

"Hey! What happen there?"  
"Ah, officer! Over here!"  
Miyu called the patrolling cop who happened to pass by, the cop rushes towards us with his bicycle.

"That man over there is hurting us, please, help us!"  
"Miyu! Stop, I'm okay, it's okay, we don't need to make a ruckus," I grabbed her shoulder.

"Officer, please, there's nothing happen here, Its just a personal matter, I am fine, good night officer," I said that to the cop.  
"Are you sure, sir? Would you like me to call ambulance?" he asks me.  
"No, it's fine, I'm fine."

"Well then, sir, would you please leave this place? I would not take you to the office if you cooperate," the police asks that man to leave.  
"Miyu… I'll come back again…" that man left us to his Lexus.

Our plan to celebrate Miyu's fame turned out not good, but as long she's okay, I would be fine.

* * *

We walked together to her dorm. Miyu explains to the dorm keeper about what happened to me and allowing me to come inside her room, usually male visitors is not allowed to. But since I'm all blood and bruises, I was allowed so she could take care of me.

"You feel better, Producer?" she asks me after my broken teeth is not letting out blood again.  
"Ah, I'm better now, thanks… Miyu."  
"Look at you, you still have bruises here…" she said that as she checks my right cheek, yes the punch was landed there.

"Thank you… Producer…"  
"Eh… Miyu…" I turn my face and look at her, I could see small tears falling from her eyes.

"Ah, Miyu, please, don't cry… would you? Come on, give me smile, it would make me better," I tried to cheer her up.  
"Producer…" she suddenly pulls my body so she could wrap me with her arms.  
"Thank you… for protecting me… Producer…"  
"Miyu… that's… my duty…"  
"Producer…"

She finally able to calm herself, as my wounds eases, she starts to smile a bit as I made a joke and explains why I was so weak that time.  
It seems her smile is able to heal even my physical pain.

"Miyu… is there something… that I should know about you? And him…"  
"Producer…"  
"If it's a private matter, I would not inquire much, but at least I should know something to know how to handle him next time…"  
She went silent for a moment, then she answers.

"It's okay… Producer… I think you should know it as well…"

"Take-san… he used to by my husband…"  
"So… you had married before? Miyu…" I asks her.  
"Yes… now if I think about it, it seems I'm not supposed to be an idol…"

"Besides… I'm too old… I think…"

"Th… that doesn't matter, just see Katagiri-san, she's even older than you! It's okay, Miyu…" I tries to comfort her.  
"Does she ever married?" she asks.  
"I… don't know…"

I've always had a thought in my mind that an idol should not supposed to have a lover like boyfriends and something, so it does not even crossed my mind when I'm with her.  
But knowing that she's divorced, was a shock, actually.

"I was with him for around a year, I married him by my parent's wishes. They thought that I would live a better life with him,"  
"At that time, I was just working in a small company in my town, they offer me to marry him, I don't feel anything to him at that time, but if that would make my parent happy, so I obeyed it."

"Miyu…" I tries to listen to her story as she rubs her left ring finger, I could see a brighter part from it, a ring's mark.

"He is a heir of a big manufacturing company, yes, he made me as his secretary after we spoke our oaths. I think, I started to genuinely love him when I was pregnant with his child," she continues.  
"Eh? Pregnant?" she doesn't stop to surprise me.  
"Yes, as I know him more, I could feel his feeling towards me, his affection, protection, and all."

"But it started to crumble around when I lost our child…"  
"Eh?"

"I found him with another woman, not just once, but until I lost count of it, I saw him with another woman in a night when he's supposedly working overtime, I didn't work much due to my pregnancy." She said.  
"Well, you sure he's having an affair? Or maybe it's just his business partner and they are just walking from a meeting?" I asks her.  
"Does love hotel is a place for meeting? Producer? I even asked the people near there to be my spy."  
"I'm sorry…"

"I decided to asked him about that one day, but he made all sort of excuses then went angry to me, and as you can see, he resorted to violence afterwards…"  
"Then…" I have a bad feeling about this.  
"The damage killed our baby, our proof of love that I worked hard to protect, I couldn't hold my suicidal thought when the medical team aborted the child after that."

I just silent as I hear more and more of her background, guess I do indeed not knowing much about her.

"It's shameful, right?"  
"Miyu…"  
"A person like me… became an idol…"  
"Its… doesn't matter…"

"Don't you think its wrong, Producer? I think an idol should be a pure kind of person… don't you think?" she asks me even though she's not looking at me.  
"I do…" I answers.  
"Then… I'm really… not suitable, right?"

"I think you're a pure person, Miyu." I said that to her.  
"Eh, Producer?"

"It's just a past, everyone should have one or two bad past moments, but it's already passed, and now you're working hard to be better, right? At least that's what makes me think that you are not an inappropriate person." I said that straight to her eyes.

"Besides… I think only a pure-hearted woman would said that she loves me, you know, before you're here, at your apartment…"  
"Eh… P… Producer…" I can see her blushes around.  
"Miyu, I love you, I really do, I will always protect you no matter what…"  
"Producer… I…"

"It's okay if you have bad past, it's okay if you're divorced, all of those painful things, I's mine as well, I would like to give you lots of happiness until it overshadows those bleak moments," I hug her as I said that.  
"Producer… please make me happy… I love you…"  
"Miyu…" I kisses her as we embraces each other, her body is warm, even though the night is cold, but it thaws our hearts.

"Well then, Miyu, I'm already okay… so… I guess I'll back to my place, you can rest now," I stood up and prepared to take my leave, but she holds my shirt  
"Um… Producer… would you stay longer… please…" she asks me with blushes expression.

"Eh? I… I think it's too night… you should rest, right? Besides, it'd be awkward if I'm here any longer, hahaha," I give her a smile.  
"Please… Producer…"

"Eh… but… Miyu… um… I don't think I should…"  
"Why…" she asks"

"Err… You might be tired tonight so I think... I will let you rest. Also... The dorm keeper might suspect me if I'm too long here..."  
I said to her, actually, I didn't give a damn thought about the dorm keeper, just... If the mood keep like this when we're together, we might... Crossed the line.

"You… really love me… right? Producer…"  
"I do… Miyu…" I look at her reddish eyes and cheeks.  
"Even though I'm a widow?"  
"Nothing would change my feeling, Miyu…"

"Then… I think… its okay… if you stay here..."  
"Eh?"  
"We're… lover… after all…"  
"You mean…"

"You'll accept me… right? Producer…" our eyes met closer.  
"Yes… Miyu…"

"Then… please... grant my wish…"

Our eyes closed, our lips met. It doesn't need long for us to fall on her bed, we are alone in this small room, surrounded by aroma therapies that I don't know the type, without anyone else at the empty room next door.

Under the glimmering moonlight that passed through the window on her top floor room, I could see her sweat and tears reflected the light as I gently helps her removes every single garment from her posture.

"Miyu… are you sure…"  
"Make me yours… Producer…"

She touches my bare chest where my heart is as she smiles to me, with me looking straight to her eyes from above her pure skin body, I make her mine.  
We are connected, affirming our feeling that night.

* * *

It's already several weeks after that day when we confirmed our feeling, that night, we became one, we confessed all our feeling to shower our moment that night.  
Her ex-husband was nowhere to be seen until now, which is good, she said that she changed her contact number so he won't be able to reach her again.  
Our love resonates each other, yet we keep it low-profile for the public and around us, only when it's just two of us, we can indulge ourselves in romance.

Moments passed, and I dashed to her after receiving a small envelope.

"Miyu! Miyu!"  
I rushed to the photo studio where she's now having photo session for her new unit. But as I dashed through the door, I slipped on the equipment cables and fell with my face down.

"Aaaaahhhh, Producer! That was a perfect moment before you turned off the lighting!" Daiki-san mad at me right before he was able to took their picture.  
"Daiki-san! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I bowed my head again and again to apologize.  
"Come on, be careful next time, or you will broke Miyu-chan later."  
"Eh? What…?"

Miyu approaches me as Daiki-san, the photographer laughed and told the girls to rest for ten minutes. Ah I interrupted their new album cover, right?

"Producer, you okay? It seems you hit it pretty hard, what happened?" she rubs my nose as she asks, we sit at the make up area.  
"I'm okay, more importantly, here!" I grabbed a white-blue patterned envelope from my suit's pocket and handed it to her.  
"What is this? Producer?" she asks me.

"Hoo, I see the heaven's creed already befallen those who are in just," her unit member, Kanzaki-san said.  
"Eh? What?" Miyu wonders.  
"Come on Kanzaki-san! Spoke normally, my glasses cannot understand you," her other member, Kamijo-san said.

"That's the election's preliminary result, Mifune-san. I guess it's out today, I will ask my producer about that as well later." Shibuya-san said.  
"Preliminary result?" she wonders.  
"Come on, open it, let us see," Kamiya-san, along with the other members are gathered around her.

"Producer…"  
"Just open it, Miyu," I smiles to her to give her confidence.

As she opens the letter inside that special envelope slowly, I could see her nervous expression, her friends' excitement.

She finally opens the letter inside, and Kanzaki-san's voice broke the brief silence.

"What sorcery! You've landed upon one of sacred number!"  
"Whoa, that's amazing, Mifune-san," Shibuya-san said.  
As one each of them show their amazement and praise to Miyu, I could see her confused expression and smile.

"Is this… true… Producer?"  
"It's your hard work, Miyu…" I smiles to her.

"Producer… thank you so much!" she bowed her head to me.  
"Hey now, Miyu, it's still to early for that," I said to her.  
"Eh?"

"That's right, Mifune-san! I and my glasses will not just stay silent!" Kamijou-san said.  
"Me too, now that you are in that position, I must do my best as well."  
"Kamiya-san…" she look at them after Kamiya-san said that.

"Keep it up, Miyu," despite their sudden rivalries, there's still me who supports her.  
"Producer…"  
"It's still the primary result, no one knows the results later, and not even I am allowed to know that,"  
"I see… Producer…"

"Then, now you are the sixth at the preliminaries, I must work my bone to get you more jobs to make you more popular! We aim for the top! Miyu!"

"Lets all do our best, Mifune-san."  
"Shibuya-san… Yes!" Miyu shakes Shibuya-san's hand in competition, their rivalries grow as the election goes.

* * *

With the election comes closer, I worked my best to secure Miyu's position by getting her more and more job. Of course, I considers her health as well to make sure she's not overworking herself.  
And I always be with her the whole time she do her job, only meetings that could separate us two.  
Two? I mean three, us three always together, me, Miyu, and my Yamaha. We commutes using my bike to her assigned job and it's pretty much a routine by now.

Her first song as a unit, Inochi Moyashite Koiseyo Otome along with Yoi Otome's members, was a hit, the public receives the song pretty well and it reaches the best five on national chart as well as a great amount of cd sold.  
She is almost a different person right now, I mean, yes we are still loving and supporting each other like what we always did, but she's a brighter person now, I think.

Miyu now able to speak her mind, she is more confident for herself now, I could see her happiness as I saw her in every moment, both off and on scene.  
She even nominate herself when the producers wanted to have a new unit for the new song, Étude wa Ikkyoku Dake. And after the selections for the members, she passed.

They already filmed their music video, they done it at the flower field, I don't know much about flowers, let alone flower language. But even though I didn't know, I could see her beauty when surrounded by those.  
Ah, if I recall, she likes aromatherapy, right?

"Producer, you there?"  
"Ah, Miyu, sorry, I was just spacing out, haha," her poke to my cheek woke me up from my delusion.  
"Come on, Producer…"  
"Yeees, sorry sorry," I apologizes as she giggles in amusement, we are now at the café where we used to spent our time, it's our favorite dating spot, especially after she just done her job.

"Hey Producer, you think I'll be good at the election?"  
"Ah, well, you did well until the preliminaries, right now we just need to do our best," I answers her.  
"You're right, I shall not let down those who voted for me," she said.  
"Yes, no matter what's the result, we should still do our best."

"To us!" I hold my croissant in my hand, asking for a toast with her.  
"Ah, um, yes, to us!" she scooped a part of her shortcake and made a toast with me.  
She giggles, her happy expression always makes me forget all of my fatigues, and pushes me even further for her.

* * *

I could see a woman from my seat, I sit at the upper part of this place, a big dome where 346 always held a big event, along with the other producers from 346 Production. Our eyes are focused on none other than the bright stage with Nishi-san at the middle of it.  
I could almost feel my heart beating faster than a machine gun as Nishi-san opens an envelope at the stage, and thus my gaze moves.

But I ignore him altogether, I divert my eyes to someone else, a woman in baby blue dress and red scarf, yes, it's Miyu. She's sitting at one of the seats in front of the stage, at the corner part along with the other idols from 346.  
They are waiting, for their name to be called, the highest 20 positions for this 5th Cinderella Election.

As the number keep on going, twenty, nineteen, eighteen and until it reaches the big ten, my anxiety grows.

Was my effort not enough? Was her effort not enough? Even though we decided to accept the outcome no matter what, but we still anxious about that, especially after Miyu was the sixth on the preliminary.  
How if her rank went down to under 20? Well, there's nothing I could do right now, all I can do, just pray for her.

"Sixth place, of the 5th Cinderella Election goes to…"  
Sixth place? That's Miyu's preliminary position, who will it be.

"Honda Mio-san!"

I almost lost my life upon hearing that, Honda-san was the third at the preliminary result, to think that the popular girl like her dropped to sixth rank, my anxiety grows even bigger, how if Miyu was not in the best 20 now?  
But no matter how anxious I was, I knew that Miyu feels more than me, she's there, along with numerous idols and with only five places left.  
I just could see her from her left, she clasped her hand.

If only I could be beside her now, I would hold her hands to ease her anxiety.

My heartbeat goes crazy each time Nishi-san called a number.  
Yorita-san for the fifth. Morikubo-san at the fourth, I almost lost all hopes for the big three, I mean, Miyu is still a new person in this industry, so I guess she won't be at the remaining list. I even thought that the preliminary result could be a scam.

I calm myself, no matter how the outcome is, we would still accept it right? Miyu. If you are not elected this time, let's work even harder.  
You can do it, we can do it, you've changed, you know. I closes my eyes as Nishi-san announces the idol at the third position.

"Mifune Miyu-san!"

Her name and the audiences' loud cheering surprises me. I looked around me, the producers congratulate me, the glowsticks turned blue as I stood up and look at the stage where Miyu is now standing.

Along with several other audiences at the dome, we give standing applause for her, her joyful tears looks bright as the big screen at the stage shows Nishi-san giving her sash and Tiara.

* * *

To be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05

* * *

"Yes, so she'll be there around eleven, yes, yes, Matsunaga Craft, right? We'll see you there," I answered the person on the other side as I write down the address.

It's been several days after the election, my, I mean, our small workplace, mine and Miyu's office, since Miyu was ranked third on the latest election, the management offered us to have our own office.  
Before this, I was still sharing the room with my previous superior, but now, this new room is ours, it's not as big as the old one, yet, since it's just two of us, it's a very spacious and comfortable place.

"Hm, I think I should go now."  
I murmurs as I look at my Casio, it was half past nine, I think we'll make it to the next location. I packed all the necessary document into my backpack and walked out the room as I direct myself to the photo room.

"Daiki-san!" I greet him as I saw him done with the girls.  
"Ah, hey, Producer! Coming for Miyu-chan?"  
"Yes, if we're on schedule, we should go soon."  
"Well, perfect timing, I did the shot, so I guess you can take her now," he answers.

The top five idols from the election are having their first promotional photo shoot today, the plan was to make a new unit for the new song, and the top five would sing it together.

"Hey Producer, what do you think?"  
"Eh… ah…" I look at his camera screen as he shows it to me.

"Well, if she's not with you probably I'll take her hand on marriage," he said to me and laughing.  
Yes, there's a beautiful person there, it's Miyu, I could feel that she's getting better at this, I could see her smile is way better than the first time she's here.  
"Good job with her, Producer!" he hits my back as Miyu came out from the dressing room.

"Did you wait long? Producer?" she asks me as she approaches me.  
"Ah, no, but I think we should go now, shall we?"  
"Let's go!"  
She's a cheerful girl now, in our way to the parking lot, she's talking about the current project with a smile on her face.

"Eeeh, so Shimamura-san would be the center."  
"Yes, she came first at the election, so I guess it's natural," she said to me.

"Hey, don't you want to be the center someday?"  
"Eh?"  
"Usually people always paid more attention to the center, I think."  
"Eh, Producer… I… I don't too need it I think," she blushes.  
"Why not? Miyu?"

"Being together with them already enough, I think."  
"Well, if you're okay by that, then do your best!" I said to her as I give her the helmet.

"I will, Producer, it's thanks to you I'm able to come this far."  
"It's our effort, Miyu, come on! Hop on!" I started my engine.

* * *

We sits in a café around the filming location, Miyu's job was done several minutes ago and we decided to stay here for a moment to rest. We'll have another work to do in the studio later.

"Hmm, so, your election album would be released this November?" I checked her schedule in my smartphone's agenda.  
"Yes, Producer, at the end of it we'll release the CD and DVD version, then at December we'll have a small live, at least that's the initial plan."  
"I see, so with this, you'll have your third album, right?"  
"Ah… yes, but it's not just mine…" she blushes as she bite her muffin.

So from Inochi Moyashite, Etude, and then now, Take Me Take You, she already had three albums where she's featured, if I look at it, it's a pretty good progress from her, I mean, she's not even a year yet and she's able to make it this far.  
I feel proud to her, absolutely.

"Christmas eh, so it's almost that time, right? Miyu?"  
"Ah, Producer, yes, our live would be around 15th of December, before Christmas," she answers, but not the one I mean.

"Not that, you know, that Christmas Eve," I look at her as I said that.  
"Eh… you mean…"  
"The day we first met, right?"

She blushes again when realizing that, and said that why I remember about that. Yes at that time it was not her best moment, but thanks to that, we met.

"What you want for Christmas, Miyu?"  
"Eh… I think, I don't have any…" she answers hesitantly.  
"Come on, I want to give you something. I think I didn't give you something at your birthday too, right? I'm sorry."  
"Birthday? Ah last February, no no, its okay, I don't even remember when my birthday anymore, Producer…" she said.  
"That won't do, right now I want to give you something, Miyu."

"Then, umm, I think… as long it's from you… I'll accept it…" she blushes as she answers that.  
"Hmm, a baby from me?" I giggles.  
"Eh… n… not that… Producer… pervert…" she pinches my cheek with her bashful expression.

"Hahahaha, I'm just joking, come on, sorry Miyu." I smiles as we both giggles.  
"Then, Producer, what do you want?"  
"Eh? For Christmas? I don't know either, haha,"  
"Uhh, stupid Producer," she said that as we enjoy our evening there, with the clock reaches half past six, we went straight to the studio, Miyu will have her voice recorded for the song.

* * *

The job for today was done, I already dropped her at her dorm, and I go straight to my place after bought some snacks at the convenience store.

I turned on my PC upon touching the cushion, with the Christmas is nearing, only around two months again, I should look at something for her, which I have no idea what.  
Being a single human since the day I was born, yes I do had one or two crushes back when I'm still on middle and high school. Yet I never gave them anything, just a mere secret admirer though.

But this is Miyu we're talking about, she is my lover, I want to give her something special of course, but what? I asks that to myself as I browse Amazon's content.

"A dress? Hmm, I wonder what will suits her…"  
"Jewelries? Is it appropriate?"  
Really, I'm not being cheap about this, jewelries are good items and it would looks good in any girl, but even though I have the money for that, thanks to the more job I get, should I give her one? A necklace? A ring maybe?"  
Aaaah, no, I guess I shouldn't rush to that, I don't even know if she likes those, I think I never saw her even with a pair of earrings.

Now what should I give?

Getting something expensive like smartphone? But she's not a technological person, she even made a Twitter account lately to make her fans gathered there, even though she's rarely active there.  
So something traditional maybe, a toy? No, she's not me.

"A shoes?" I look at some recommended item at the Amazon, they listed various shoe brands and types, some of them even so expensive.

There's a shoe brand that took my interest, yes I never paid attention to apparel's brands before since I'm not too interested on that, but that one, I think I ever saw the brand name.  
I remembered the brand name as I reached under my bed, a dusty plastic bag which I almost forgot it was there the whole time.

"I knew it," I matched the brand of the box inside the plastic bag with the one on my screen.  
"So she really did bought it in an expensive price, but why it broke easily even though it got a damn high price tags, damn capitalists…" I checked the shoes from the box.

It's the silver shoes that she bought when we first met, one of the heel was broke, she forgets it though since I gave her a new one, so I brought this with me and I let it there all these times.  
Maybe I could do something with this, repairing it doesn't seem a problem, and it would be a waste to throw this expensive shoes away, yes, maybe like that.  
I think she's able to use high heels now as well.

With that decided, I get straight to the plan, first of all, making a list of materials that I should bought for this.

And the time passes by.

* * *

"Cheers!"  
Me and Miyu now in a restaurant that we rented along with another producers, idols and staff, we celebrate the first week of Take Me Take You album.

Another successful album for Miyu, surprisingly the album was sold more than any other of her album, well, guess it's because of the team though, but still, for Miyu, all of her album was well received, she's unstoppable now.

"Producer, here,"  
"Ah, thanks," she pours another glass of beer to me.

"You know, looking at both of you, I can't help but think that you two are dating now."  
"A… aaahhh, no no no, we are not like that!" I denies that as Takagaki-san suddenly approaches us from behind.  
"Y… yes… we are not… dating…" Miyu said as well, but her bashful face makes it more obvious.

"Mifune-san, could it be… you're really dating?"  
"We… we are not!" both me and Miyu answers her, only to have her laughing.

"Come on, just ignore her, she might be drunk," Daiki-san who sits beside me said.  
"Ah, yes…."  
"But still, hey, I think almost all people here and there suspects your relationship with her, you know," he suddenly whisper it to me.  
"Eh… really?"  
"Well, just do your best with her, haha!" she laughs as she hits my back.

Yes, I guess if you look at us, one producer with just one idol, we're always together everywhere, until it makes us and the other people look at us in question when one of us is alone, it's like I'm not a Producer if without her in my side and for her as well.  
But I guess it should be fine, right? Even though keeping a relationship secret is kind of difficult.

We held the party until almost midnight, the place is slightly far from the office so some of them went together, as for me, I'll deliver Miyu with my bike back to her dorm.

Even though I am drinking a bit tonight to keep me sane since I'm riding my bike, Miyu on the other hand seems already lose focus because she drank more then me, well, partly because of Takagaki-san's keep filling her glass.

"Come on, let's go home, Miyu," I take her arms as she stands with her slightly wobbly feet. And I brought her to the dorm.

* * *

"What? Miyu-chan is drunk?" the dorm keeper shocked when looking at Miyu in my shoulder as we enters the dorm.  
"Ah, yes, we had a bit party tonight, guess she drank too much."  
"Can't be helped then, bring her to her room!" she said that as she pushes the elevator button.

"Producer…"  
"What is it, Miyu?" she said my name as I sit beside her on her bed.  
"Ah… nothing…"  
"Then, please rest, I'll go home now," I stood up to take my leave, but she pulls my jacket from behind.

"What's wrong?"  
"Um, Producer… hug…"  
"Eh? Ah… okay…"

I rounder up my arms behind her, pulling her closer to me, I don't know why, is it because she's drunk than makes her like this? Well, it's fine though, but if we keep like this, we could ended up like last time I'm here.

"Well then, I think I really should go now, Miyu," I releases my arms from her.  
"Ah, yes… Producer," she smiles as I laid her down.  
"Just sleep for now, you're a bit drunk, right? It would be dangerous if I keep here too, haha," I put the blanket above her.

"Well then, good night Miyu…" I pat her hair like a child.  
"Hihi, Producer, good night…" she giggles.  
Her smiling face would be a perfect sight for me before I sleep tonight, and I got it. I kept rubbing her hair like a cat and it makes her smile.

And suddenly I want to kiss her, I closes my face to her.

"Ah… Producer… sto…." She seems tried to refuse at first but I already pressed my lips on hers', twisting our tongue and I could feel her tongue movement as well as her arms behind me, wait.  
"Miyu, it's fine, let me go…" I pulls my head as I tried to escape from her hands.

"Producer… I already said stop… it's your fault," she pulls my face to hers' again as she ravages my mouth with her tongue.

"Now you makes me crave you… Producer…" she pushes me to her side and sits above me.  
"Miyu…"

She pressed her topless body on me after she removes her shirt and bra, her eyes met with mine as she begs me to make love with her tonight.

"Miyu… why…"  
"I want you… Producer… I want your warmth… I can't take this any longer…"  
"Eh…"  
"I missed our time…" she cries.

Yes if it recalled, ever since her increased fame, she got more job offerings and stuffs, even though we still do it together, but our relaxed time was pretty much reduced to almost zero, I even thought we only have several minutes to hold hands without any rushed schedules.

"Miyu…"  
"I'm sorry… I'm a dirty woman… but… I need your touch…" she cries as she buries her face to my chest.  
"Miyu, I'm here now… come on… don't cry…"

"Producer… I'm afraid…"  
"Miyu…" she suddenly lift her body and apologizes as she covers her bare top with blanket.

"I'm sorry… Producer…"  
"What happened… Miyu."  
"I'm a dirty woman, right?"  
"Eh, ah, no, it's okay, really, you're not, we're lover, right? I guess it's natural, come on…"

"No… I… I'm sorry…"  
"Why?"

"I'm afraid… if someday I'll betray you, if I love you more than this…"  
"What do you mean?"

"When I love someone so much, I always wanted his touch, yet when he's not for so long, I… I thought to do it… with someone else…" she said with her sad expression.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I felt this when my husband rarely with me again, and when I found him cheating… I… I did that as well…"  
"Eh?"

"I guess, I can't bear to be lonely when I already love someone… that is why… I… remembered it…"  
"Miyu…"

So Miyu is the one who craved touch from her lover, it's not a bad thing, but yes, I guess we're rarely together other than professional affairs, but, if it makes her remembering her past, so I think I really need to give her more of my affection.

"Don't worry about it again, Miyu…" I hug her as I tried to console her.  
"Producer…"  
"I will… be with you… so much until you won't even think to do it with another man!" I said to her.

"Don't you feel ashamed with me…"  
"Miyu, I accept you, I told you, right? We have one or two dark pasts, but the one that matter is now, and right now, you're mine," I look at her eyes.  
"Producer…"

"I might be not your first man, but I will be your last and only man now, that is why, I'll give you so much happiness until you drowned on it," I said to her.  
"But, is that okay with you…"  
"I already love you too much, why should I back down now?"

I embraces her as I pushes her to the bed, easing her worry, I should give her more than I ever did, yes, so she would feel safe and always loved with me, this is my duty, as her lover.

"Marry me… Producer…"

"Eh?"

* * *

Time passes since that night, having her doubt eased, I do my best to make some time for her, just some moment, its all that we need for our relationship, other than our usual professional duty, I managed to secure some moment just to hold her hands for some minutes, and even find a corner where we could simply hug without having anyone interrupting.

She needs my touch as much as she needs my support, I shall give her that so she won't rely on other person beside me, she's more fragile than I thought.

Now we're preparing for their December live event, they would have a small event, well, small is not exactly the proper word, but they will pack the entire shopping plaza for their performance. It's free of charge so everyone could come and enjoy the show.

"So, after this magazine interview you'll have one more work to do."  
"Eh, really? I thought the interview would be the last for today, are you sure? Producer?"  
"Yes, I'm sure, we'll have a dating dinner after this, just two of us," I smiles as I give her the helmet.  
"Producer, you teaser," she giggles.

I pretty much with her more than usual, yes our work still same, but I always spend the night more with her, it was tough actually considering her exhaustion from work.  
But she said she's okay with that as long we spend it together, and if we're really tired after that, well, I took her to my apartment and you know what we're doing.

The days passes and it's the day of the live, for now we're going together with the rest of the member and their producers by a bus, we did arrived around one hour before the event started, and we already saw lots of people cheering us from the sideways as our bus arrives.

"Producer… they are…"  
"Yes Miyu, some of them are your fans, look at that one, he got your posters," I said as I pointed at some people with her posters.  
"It makes me like a real idol every time I see it."  
"You are one, Miyu."

* * *

"Yaaaay! Please give applause to their new song, Take Me Take You!" Maekawa-san as the emcee greeted the audience after Miyu's team performance ended, the audiences are cheering with applause.

I could see everyone are cheering for us from the corner where I stands, I am watching Miyu from the front this time so I could see her performance.

"Then, let's have the members introduced themselves one by one! Give them applause!" Tada-san spoke to the audiences in an energetic voice, along with Maekawa-san they are our emcees for this day.

"Well then, let's open some discussion, shall we?" Maekawa-san said to Tada-san.  
"Yes! Who wants to talk with them!" Tada-san shouted again, followed by the audience's cheers.

I could see the people's interests and supports towards Miyu's new team, I'm glad that the people accepts them, and Miyu seems enjoying herself as well, I could see her smile when she said something to the audiences along with the other member.

"Well then, maybe one more person! Yes! You there sir! The tall one with suit!" Maekawa-san directs the operator to give the microphone to someone.

"Ah.. yes, I want to ask something to Mifune Miyu-san" that man speaks.  
Hey, finally it's for Miyu, the fifth lucky person who's able to speak something for the idol they like, chooses Miyu, I hope she's glad to talk with her fans.

"Miyu, I know I did something really bad to you, I regret it, so, if you would, would you be my wife again? Miyu."  
"Eh…" I haven't seen the man when he was chosen, but now I peek through the dense audiences to catch a glimpse of him.

It's her ex-husband.

"Marry me again, please! Miyu!" that man asks. As the audience goes silent with half eyes looking at him, and the others at Miyu.

I look at her, oh no, she's trembling as she saw him, even Shimamura-san asks her what happened.

"Um… Sir… we are sorry but I think it won't do," Tada-san speaks.  
"Ah, hey, if you want to marry, maybe Nono-chan would be better?" Maekawa-san tries to save the situation by pushing Morikubo-chan to the front.  
"Eeeeehhhh, no no no," Morikubo-san refuses.

But I don't care about that, my eyes are just for Miyu right now, I should save her from this situation.  
Yet, before I'm even able to think, I saw her running towards the backstage without telling anything, the fans even asks what happened and so on.

"Wait! Miyu!" I shouted from my place to reach the backstage, without even caring to the people who looked at me, at the stage, or the event itself, I must reach her now.

"Miyu! Miyu!"  
I shouted her name from the backstage as I reached the door, only to find her crying behind the stage.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 06

* * *

"Miyu…"  
I look at her crouching self behind the stage screen, she is crying, her voice was loud enough for me to hear, who's standing in front of her pitiful situation, yet not loud enough to beat Maekawa-san's cheerful voices at the stage as she tries to make the event keep going.

"Miyu… you okay? Come on, sit here."  
Who am I kidding, of course she's not okay, that man came again and proposed her in front of the audiences. I couldn't even image her feeling right now.

But I am sure, that he's in pain.  
She sits at the chair I offered, and accepts my handkerchief.

"Producer…"  
"Don't cry, it's okay… Miyu…"  
"Why… why he must be there…"  
"I don't know, but don't think about that too much."

"Come on, Miyu, cheer up, lots of idols getting a random proposal like that, the people are used to it," she silent despite hearing my consolidation.  
"It's not a big deal, I promise."

"Producer…" she finally look at me after all the tears she had fallen, I could see her red eyes.  
"Come on, its okay, it'll be okay, come on, can u stand?" I tried to raise her up.  
She is able to stand despite her wobbly feet, but the moment she lost her balance, I reach to her, I hug her to make her feel better.

"It's okay, Miyu, it's okay, I'll do something about it," I rub her back to make her calm.

"Um… sorry to bother you two…" Tada-san suddenly approaches us.  
"Ah, erm, it's okay, it's okay!" I pushes our body when realizing her presence,  
"Well, it's not my business though, but can Mifune-san back to stage? So we could move on to the mini live again?"

"Ah, well, yes, wait a moment, I need to do something."  
"If you mean that man, he's already taken care of by the security, it's always like that," Tada-san said that with her cheerful expression.  
"I see, that's good then, how is it Miyu?"

"Producer…"  
"Can you manage? I think it's the final show for today."  
"I… I can…" she nods as I saw her bittersweet smile and she's walking back to the stage along with Tada-san.

I kept waiting at the backstage until it ends, peeking through the sides to check any suspicious person, namely her ex-husband, but I guess the security did their job well.  
I gather all of her belongings from the backstage in the meantime so I can take her back directly after the event.

* * *

"Producer… I've done…" she walks out from the bath with my cobalt towel wrapping her body, yes, she's staying here in my place for tonight.  
"Ah, yes, I'll take a shower now," I took my spare one and enters the bathroom.

Miyu said that she wanted to stay at my place for the night, yes after the event was done, we're directly off the scene, I didn't know why we're in rush though, but Miyu begs me to leave the plaza immediately.  
I guess she's still afraid that how if that man still around, and so, I took her out. Even though her dorm is nearer, but she asked me to let her here.

I took a shower in a flash, I'm not a woman, real men wash themselves quickly, well actually no, I just want to be with her as soon as possible.  
When I open the bathroom door, I saw her ironing my dried laundry.

"A…aaahhh, hey, you don't need to do that, Miyu…" I said to her, but her right hand still moving at my trousers.  
"It's okay, Producer… come on, you need to be tidy!" she sulks as she sprays the perfume.  
"I'm tidy you know! It just happen to piled up today," I sits near her as she giggles.

"Hey, you're so good at this, Miyu," I praises him as I see my pile of ironed clothes getting higher.  
"I think you really suits as a wife." I said that after she pulled the plug.

"I wonder about that, Producer…"  
"Eh?"  
"I'm not sure… if I'm a good wife," she sits beside me.

"If I'm good, I wonder why he cheated on me back then… and I did the same thing as well…"  
"Miyu… but, he came back to you now right?"  
"…." She silent.  
"You will back to him?"  
"No… I think…"

"Then… how about with me?"  
"Eh… Producer…"  
"Last time, you asked me to marry you…"

"Aaaah, forget that!" she throw a cushion to me.  
"Ahahaha, sorry, I just remembered it."  
"It's not… that…" she covers her mouth with another cushion before she throw it to me as well.

"But isn't that fine? Miyu," I pulled her arm and she falls on me.  
"If we together like that… it's okay… right?"

"Ah, but… for now…"  
"Yes, you're still an idol now, so I guess I should wait until you're ready," I said that as I covers her with my arms.

"You really sure… being with me…"  
"Yes, Miyu."

We sleep together in one futon, it's cramped but it makes us warm, I kept reassure her that I'll always be with her no matter what happened, and protected her.  
I must do it, especially to make her safe from that man.

I guess I should talk to him to solve the problem once and for all, I didn't hope for him to come of course, it's better if he's just stay away from Miyu from now.  
But if he does come, I must say it.

* * *

"Ah, I see, yes, it's okay, thank you…"  
I cut off the phone this afternoon, another potential contract for Miyu is off the hook, it's been several days since her live at the plaza, and this is my sixth call for her rejection.

Yes, I found it kind of difficult to seek the new job for her aside from the one that she became regulars.  
Well, there's no point in thinking about that, I just need to find more and better job for her, I thought that as I see Miyu reviews the place featured today.

"Hey Producer, can I talk to you for a moment?"  
"Ah, Director, yes, what is it?" he took me slightly away from the scene, the shoot is on break.

"Producer, I think, we should put this program on hiatus?"  
"Eh, hiatus? Why?" I asks him in disbelief.  
"I don't think it would be good for her, for Miyu-chan," he said.  
"Why? Is there something happened?"

"I don't want to be the bad guy here, but here, you don't know about the craze now? I mean, about her reputation?"  
"Um, the one that she's the third at election? No?  
"Not that, that's old stuff, I mean do you peek at the social media lately?"  
"Nope… I can't use it…" I said that as he shows me Twitter on his phone.

I saw her name, Mifune Miyu, at the fifth trending topic on Twitter, but what bothers me more is the fourth topic listed.

Mifune Scandal.

"You get it now? Producer?" he asks me as he taps the hashtag, and it directly shows me with the Tweets from people.

[ Miyu-chan is not a pure one, can you believe it lol ]  
[ Have you ever know, a wife as an idol ]  
[ I thought she is single being an idol, but this one counted as single too right? ]  
[ YOUR IDOL HAD SEX WITH A MAN LOLOLOLOL ]  
[ She never told her fans about that, right? I really feel betrayed now ]  
[ Miyu MILF-une lolol ]  
[ If she ever became a wife, that means someone already fucked her right? I wonder if we can fuck her too ]  
[ Handshake event turned into handjob event lol ]  
[ Die you bitch! ]

I couldn't believe my eyes, there are too much painful words for her that I couldn't take it all, just, why?

"You know it right? Producer, right now her reputation is fallen, and it's on a bad way, if the people keep talking about this, the scandal would be bigger," the director said to me.  
"But… but… why they…"

"It seems the people from the live started it, I was there too though, and yes I even surprised when that man said 'wife again' stuff."  
"Eh…"  
"Pretty much people knows that she's a divorced woman now, and her name is ruined thanks to that fact."

"Then, you're stopping the program…"  
"Not stopping, but on hiatus, I honestly didn't care who she is, but her program got good ratings, means money for me, but if I keep showing her on tv, the people would keep aware of her, and then keep talking about that scandal."

"I… see…"  
"I am sorry, Producer, I hope you could tell that to her."

* * *

"Why… like this…"  
I show her the Twitter topic in my phone, yes, she had one account but she barely manages it, which means she knows nothing about this.

"I am sorry… Miyu…" I apologizes for my incompetence as she cries.  
Yes, I could see it clearly, not just on twitter, but since we arrived at 346 Production, almost all eyes are on us, I could see some people whispers to each other while looking at us, and it makes me rushed to our office so I could hide her.

Now I know why lately I cannot struck a deal for her, it's because of this thing, I even thought that the Director from usual program thought that Miyu is a not good idol again so they scrapped her, but I don't want to think badly, at least I hope for that.  
Right now Miyu just doing her midnight radio program, her only job for now, yes, even some of her regular shows terminated her contracts unanimously.

"Producer… what… should I do…"  
"I, don't know… Miyu…"

"For now, let's hope that this will ends soon, I'll keep working as your Producer to make it better, I promise!" I tried to calm her down.  
Yet honestly, I don't know what to do, but maybe first I should talk this to the superiors at 346 Production.

Nishi-san just gave me a vague answer, that I should resolve this on our own. I could see his pitiful look to me as he said that.  
But, the matter only just got worse from that day.

Two days later, Miyu lost her radio program as well, with that, she's really a jobless idol now.

Not just that, even though when training with her units, yes I could see their teamwork and choreography are good, but day by day, I could see they seems getting colder to Miyu.  
Yes I know they did not mean harm, but it irritates me when Miyu seems not considered part of the unit.

But I think I understand it pretty well.

When Miyu are going back to her dorm earlier without me, I overheard some other idols talking.  
Miyu's scandal not just affecting her, but other idols from 346 as well.

Like how her scandal created suspicions towards other idols that they are doing the same thing as her, like getting into scandal when they are supposed to be not, like a secret person, even producers.  
Yes, even producers, I met my senior earlier and he said that lately he's answering to them on Twitter, like the questions "did you have a special relationship with xxxxx-san?" and so on.  
He's getting irritated as well, but even though he felt that, I could feel his condolences as well.

Damn! Is there really nothing I can do?  
I open my Twitter account, and I write everything to say that Miyu is not that kind of girl.

But it was useless, I stopped at some point upon realizing that my follower is even less than the planet in solar system.

Until Miyu doesn't come to anything again, like lesson and so on, I contacted her phone, but she said that she's wanted to be alone for now.  
And I did that, I just reminded her to keep eat regularly and so on, while I work my bone to give her jobs again, even until three days I didn't get any.

We became distant.

* * *

"What is this? Nishi-san?"  
"Just open it," he give me a white envelope on the table.

"Wha… what does it mean…"  
"As you can see, Producer…"  
"It's not possible! Why I don't know about this?" I shouted in disbelief, only to see him looking at his window.

"She gave it to me yesterday, didn't she said that to you?"  
"No… she didn't…"  
Well, apparently she's already said the same for her fans too," he said.  
"Eh? Really?" I pulled my phone from my pocket to check her Twitter account, yes, she wrote it more than 24 hours ago, why the hell I didn't notice this! Damn it!

She wrote it in several posts, there are lots of replies, but most of them are not in a good way like what I ever saw.  
Yes, at her Tweets, and the letter, she said the same thing.

Miyu, she resigned herself from 346 Production.  
She is no longer an idol.

It can't be, why she didn't told me about this? Yes I know she rarely replied me as well but this is going too far!  
I excuses myself from Nishi-san's office and dashed towards the dorm, I don't care, I don't even thinking about going there by bike.

Upon arriving, I don't see the usual dorm lady, I don't care, but I do found her at Miyu's room, how?  
Yes, I saw Miyu's door was open, and I found the dorm lady there, packing Miyu's stuff.

"Ah, it's you…"  
"Where's Miyu?" I asks her in a gasping note.  
"She's gone…" the dorm lady answers me in a cold note.

"Gone? Where!"  
"She's not here!"  
"Tell me where, please…"

She approaches me and landed a slap on my cheek, it's painful, but it's more painful knowing Miyu left me without even saying anything.

"Even if I told you where, what would you do?"  
"I… I'll bring her back here!"  
"Wrong answer!" she landed another slap at my face.

"She doesn't want to be here anymore, deal with it!"  
"But…"  
"She did told me to not tell you anything, it means she doesn't want to see you again? Am I right?"  
"…." I cannot answer to that.

Is this really the end, for us, for her career, for everything we've been through?

"Leave now, I must send her stuff soon after this." She asks me to leave her while she's putting Miyu's clothes in a box.  
"I have promised her."  
"What?" she turns her head to me.  
"I have promised… to Miyu…"

"I promised her, to be always by her side… to keep together with her…"  
"That's bullshit"  
"No, I did promised her, if she does not want to come back here, then… I'll stay there with her."

"Meh, stupid boy, she doesn't even want to see you!"  
"Eh…"  
"You not knowing about her leave, it means she doesn't care about you."

"No, that's a lie!" I shouted to her.  
"Do not raise your voice to me! Then, if you do meet her, what will you do if she rejected you?"  
"I…"

"You don't even have an answer to that, right? Then it's useless to meet her," she said that as she back to what she's been doing.  
"I… I just want to see her…"  
"…."

I turned my back, walking out from the room, outside the room, I saw several other idols looking at me, probably caused by the ruckus I made.

"Wait a minute…"  
I look behind me, my eyes pointed at a piece of paper the dorm lady offer me.

"What… is this?"  
"She is crying when she left, I saw it," she said to me as she puts the paper in my suit pocket.

"Be there for her," she said that and back to work, I look at the paper she gave me.

This is, Miyu's address, it's different from what I know from her ID card since she changed into local address, it seems, this one is even further from here.  
Thank you, I said to her as I rushed from there, passing all the other idols' gazes pointing towards me, all I could do just run, to my bike.

If I leave now, I should be able to reach there next morning. But it would be dangerous to go now, it's far enough by train, it should be further by bike.  
But I don't care, I must go, now.

* * *

"An inn… eh…"  
After roughly 15 hours of riding, I arrives at the written address, yes, this is it, she is here.

It's a long ride, but to meet her, it's a small price. My watch pointed at 7.15, I guess it's not the time for check in yet.  
But heck, I didn't come here for that. I thought that as I parked my Yamaha beside the door.

"Good morning!"  
I could hear a familiar voice as I open the front door, yes, there's no mistaking it, even though she wears a kimono and arranging the Petunias near the entrance.

"Miyu…" I look at her in relief as she look at me.  
"Miyu… I… I'm sorry…" I cannot find the words to start, but it does not matter, since she ran away inside as I said that.

Without even removing my shoes, I chase her, she cannot run much with that outfit, and yes.  
I grabbed her hand, but her reaction is as expected, she screams and struggles to escape from me.

"Let me go! Producer!" She slapped me with her other hand, making me release my hold.  
"Miyu…"  
"Please… leave…"

"I… I'm sorry… Miyu…"  
"Go away! I don't want to see you again!" she screams as she cries, those words, I've never imagined that it would come from her lips.

But I can't just leave, I… I have promised her, right? That I'll always be with her no matter what.  
Yet, if she wishes for that, then…

"I… I will stay by your side… right? Miyu? I promised you right?"  
"I… no… I don't want… you again… Producer…"

"Please leave producer... we… are not together again…"  
"Miyu… I… I can't…"  
"Goodbye… Producer," She said that as she runs away from me again.

I cannot believe that, and I don't want that, I run towards her and grabbed her hand again, only to make her even angrier.

"Miyu… please…"  
"LET ME GO!"  
"Miyu!"

Suddenly my vision blurred, and in an instant I am unable to see anything clearly.  
I fell to the wooden floor, I could see Miyu in front of my face as I heard her faint voice screaming my name, but I can't see and hear well.

All I could see just her blur figure, and another person standing near her before its completely dark.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 07

I open my eyes, as I gather the focus on my eyes, I could see the wooden ceiling, where am I?  
I sits from my laying position, it seems I passed out and someone brought me in this room, I found myself laid down in a futon in a somewhat traditional-looking chamber.

"Ouch, damn…"  
I feel the pain on my forehead, I could feel a band aid on my forehead, it seems I was hit by something.

Wait a moment, getting hit at forehead? Okay let's see.  
I am a producer from 346 pro, and I'm here looking for Miyu.  
Okay, seems I doesn't suffer from memory loss.

I stood up, reaching my jacket which hanging on a stand near the sliding door, I brought that with me as I slide open the door.

"The heck! It's already night?" I murmurs to myself as I look at my watch amid the dark sky, it's not like I have something else to do though.  
I walked the corridor around, and eventually I found the way to the entrance.

"So you've woke up eh, boy," an old lady talked to me upon seeing me.  
"Ah… yes… um…"  
"Now go home…"  
"Eh?" she suddenly asked me to leave, what? Who the hell is this old hag?

"No, ma'am, I still have something to do here!"  
"Leave! It's Miyu, right? She doesn't want to see you again!" the old lady shouted at me.  
"How do you…"  
"She said she wanted you to leave," she said.  
"No! You lie!" I shouted to her in disbelief, without even care that she's already old to hear my loud voice.

"Then… I'll ask her by myself!" I turned my body only to hear her stopping me.  
"She's not here!"  
"Eh… then…"  
"She's not here! She said she'll be somewhere else until I told her that you're already left!"

"Then, where is she?"  
"Why I must tell you that?"  
"Because you have no right!" I shouted at her for a moment before she landed a slap on my cheek.

"I am her mother!" she shouted in a loud voice after putting all her strength to my cheek.  
"Eh… then…"  
"Even if you meet her, she won't come back to you!"  
"If she won't come back, then I'll be the one coming for her." I said to her as I rushed outside to my bike.

The night at this village is pretty quiet, only few lights illuminates the road, I could count the moving vehicles with both of my hands, and the chilling wind penetrates my jacket as I ride through the night.  
But even it's like this, where the hell I supposed to find her? My only option is to ride slowly as I pay attention to my surrounding, thankfully this village only has several main roads with several buildings and houses, I hope I could find her.

An hour already passed and I still haven't found her. I tried to re-route my track to another side of this village, still no luck.  
Two, three hours, it's getting late, almost all houses I passed already lights off, does she still around? I don't know.  
Giving up searching, I'm back at the inn, only to have her mom looking at me with sinister eyes.

"Why you're back here? Get lost!"  
"No, not until I see her…"

I don't know if this is fate or no, but I heard her soon after that.  
"Mother, I've done cleaning the bathroom…" yes, it's her, so she's already back and our eyes met.

"Miyu…"  
"Producer…"  
"Miyu… I…" I walk towards her.

"Don't come near me!" she shouts.  
"Eh…"  
"Please… I… don't want to see you again…" she steps backward.  
"Miyu… please…"

"There you have it, boy, now get lost!" her mother said to me.  
"Am I really… not allowed to talk here… Miyu…"  
She just silent as I said that.

"Then… if this goodbye… I want you to listen to what I have to say."  
I step closer to her, yes she's reluctant to look at me, but this time she's not stepping back and I could approach her.

"Miyu… I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from this, I really regret it."  
"Producer…"  
"I… I love you… even though this would be the end, I just wanted you to know, that my feeling to you still doesn't change no matter what."

"Me too… Producer…"  
"Miyu…"  
"I love you too, Producer…"  
"Then…"  
"But, I'm sorry…" she bowed her head.

"Meeting with you, and spending my time with you, I always treasures those moments. But, if this relationship only brought pain not just to us, but to the others as well, I don't think we should continue…"  
"Miyu…"  
"I don't know… if this because I meet you, or because I became an idol…"

"Falling in love with you, might be my biggest mistake… Producer…"  
She said that as tears begin falling from her eyes, with her bitter smile on her lips.

"Miyu… no…"  
"I still love you, Producer… but it's really the best for us…"  
"Miyu… is this… what you've wished for…"  
"Yes… Producer, hopefully time would make us forget each other…"

"Then… is this it…"  
"Goodbye… Producer…"

"Goodbye… Miyu…" she said that as she bows her head and left me.

The night breezes that came through the windows around us, her mom and several guests' gazes decorates our situation that night.  
Their pitiful eyes, and her tears, there's no way I cannot erase it from my head.

This is it, yes, we broke up…

* * *

It's been two weeks since we broke up, I still could feel her remaining warmth in my clothes that she ironed before, I still have several piles of it, but every time I look at it, I always remember her.  
After she dumped me that night, I apologized to her mother as well and left the inn directly that night.

I also still remember that I pushed my engine until past 160 at the highway as I said "fuck" to myself. The one who couldn't make her smile at the end.  
Now, I'm back with my old superior, and worked under him again after talking with Nishi-san to demote me, now I'm back to being an assistant producer.  
As for the scandal itself, the internet are calmer now, at least it's not as worse as before, but still, that does not make any difference, because Miyu is not with me anymore.  
Now I'm back to my old job, hoping that someday I will forget about her.

"Ah, yes, thank you so much for your cooperation, see you tomorrow," I tapped the red button on my phone, I just call the television person to confirm about the show tomorrow.

Yes, with Miyu is not here anymore, the rest of her unit was still going with their project, the Yoi Otome and the others especially from the election, they still had some events waiting, but as far as the event goes until now, the people are pretty much back to what they used to be.  
It's like the scandal never happened.

"Guess it's time to go home eh," I looked at my watch, as I look at it, I noticed the date written on it.

Yes, it's already past New Year now, already passed the first week of January as well, if I remember it again, she was gone from me roughly a year after we met, around Christmas.  
Christmas, what I planned for it, hmm.

I remembered it, those high heels, I haven't had a chance to give it back to her, but I'm not even sure anymore she would need it or no, it's on me anyway, she doesn't want to see me again, so, maybe.  
I put on my helmet and revving my bike's engine at the lot, I'm back to my boring routine again lately which is back home directly.

I could still remember the moments we'd spent together whenever I looked at my back seat, it's like I still could see her sitting there, and I could feel her weight on it.  
Yes, until now, I'm still unable to forget her.

Upon reaching the front gate, I could hear a car honking at me, and I saw it flashes its fog lights towards me, yes, I recognize that car.  
It was Miyu's ex-husband.  
Could it be… Miyu's back to her ex-husband?  
I thought that as that car approaches me and opening its window.

"Producer, right? Where's Miyu?"  
"What do you want?" I asks him.  
"Well, it's not like I'm at the place to ask that."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Let's go somewhere, follow me, I know a good place to talk," he said that as he closed his window.

And I don't know why, I just follow his car with my Yamaha, and we're arrived at somewhat expensive-looking bar.

"Come on, ah, this place is formal, you have your suit underneath that jacket right?"  
"Ah, yes…"  
"Just give that to the valet, shall we?" we enter the door as I give my leather jacket to the valet.

Yes, this place really looks high class, the thing that hits me is not why I even follow him here, but more to how the hell I could afford the service here, I hope they accept cards, damn.

"Ah, don't worry, it's on me, a drink or two won't hurt me," he said.  
"Eh? How do you…"  
"Hahaha, it's written all over your face, don't worry, this would be the last time we meet, Producer." The waiter bring us to the counter table as he said that.

Bottles of expensive liquors, it's even scarier when I look at the price tags listed on the price list nearby, yes the place is good, it has nice ambience, the people coming seems high class, even the singer too…  
That singer… Wait… is that Takagaki-san at the stage?

I checked on the place's name, Royal Bourgeoisie Club, it's matched on my agenda that Takagaki-san having her schedule here, I just helped to contact the management though, but I never checked what kind of place it was.  
My superior said that she's already a regular here, so I don't need to bother with the details.  
Takagaki-san spotted me after he done one song, and smiles, I smiles back at her as she back to her next song.

Takagaki-san fits too perfect with this place, her emerald-colored gown shines brightly with the stage's lighting, she really is the center of attention as she moves with the song, she's stunning as all the eyes pointed at her.

"Well, I see you've moved on from Miyu, eh? Producer?"  
"Ah, no… not that… Take-san…"  
"Haha, I know that, don't worry, Producer," he laughs as he sips on his liquor. I just ordered a regular beer here.

"I'm sorry."  
"Eh? Take-san?"  
"I heard about it, she's quitting, right? And your relationship, I guess it's not going well either, right?"  
"How do you know?"

"Well, I have my sources, but don't pay them any mind," he said.  
"Then…"  
"I… I will forfeit from this."  
"What do you mean?"

"You are a good man, Miyu, she seems really loves you, at least that how it looks to me."  
"I'm not sure, she even dumped me…" I said that to him.  
"Well, Producer, I think I have one thing for you."  
"What is it?"

"Miyu, she's still love you, even now."  
"Eh? How do you…"  
"I'm good at this I think, but for me and Miyu, I think it's already too late, I've hurt her badly right after I feel that she loves me back then, that is why I tried to make us together again."  
"Take-san."

"But as you can see, it's too late, and when I saw you with her, I could feel it, even now, I'm pretty sure that she's still loves you."  
"I… I'm not sure…" I drink my beer in doubt, but deep down I hoped that she's still like that, because I do until now, still loves her.  
"Then, why don't you bet on it?"  
"Eh?"

I questions him, he just reaching his back pocket and took out his wallet. The hell the wallet even more expensive than my bike, I recognize that brand, who the hell is he actually.  
He procured a ring from his wallet, and looking at it.

"You know, Producer, I found a woman, I think, this time, I won't let the same happen again, at least for me," he said that as he offers the ring to me.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Man, you're so slow," he pulled out a blank paper and trace the ring's circle pattern there using his Parker pen from his suit pocket.

"There, it's her size, hopefully it still fits, you know what to do, Producer," he gave me that paper with the circle drawn on it.  
"You mean…"  
"You should know it."  
He stood up and asks the bartender for the bill, he really paid my drink as well. I am ready to leave the premise as soon as he left me but Takagaki-san greets me before I stand up.

"Producer-san? I don't think you'll be here," she sits beside me, her performance ended just moments before, I could hear the applause towards her as she raises her wine in toast with the other ladies and gentlemen here.  
"Ah, yes, I just meet that man, and come on, I am not producer anymore," I said that as she giggles.

"What is that?" she notices the paper on me.  
"Ah, this…"  
"Could it be… Producer-san?"  
"I don't know… I'm not sure…" I said that I doubt, yes I know exactly what Take-san meant before when he gave me that ring pattern.

 ** _~Kimi dake wo, omou kimochi, tsutaerareru yuuki ga watashi ni areba, setsunai yoru ni sayonara dekiru, Negai o komete wish my love, Fumidasu chikara kudasai~_**

(~If I had the courage to convey these feeling, I can say goodbye to all those painful nights, I put all my wishes into it, wish my love, so give me the power to take that first step.~)

"Koi Kaze (Love wind), eh, Takagaki-san, you sang that too earlier," I said to her after she sings that part.  
"Miyu-san made that song, you know."  
"Eh? Miyu did?" now this is a new information for me.

"It's kind of cheating, but we made it together for my solo song, well, she composed most of the lyrics though," she said that as she sips her wine.  
"Then…"  
"It's her feeling for you, I think, Producer-san."  
"Takagaki-san…" I said that as she took the paper and write something there.

"Go to this place, seek a woman named Hoseki-san, and give the paper to her, she'll know what's best for you, tell me if you had it" she smiles at me.  
"Takagaki-san… why…"  
"Miyu-san was the happiest when with you, I think you should realize that too, Producer-san."  
"Takagaki-san… thank you!" I stand up and preparing to leave immediately to reach the address she gave me.

Yes, I know what I want now, what I need to do, this is my chance, could be my last chance. I must return her smile again.

"Ah, Producer-san!"  
"What is it?" she called me as I'm about to reach the entrance.  
"Do you know what you should do now?"  
"Yes, I do." I answer that with my solid resolve, to be together with Miyu.

"Then, I guess you found your purpose, is to propose Miyu-san, right?"

"Your pun is amusing as usual, Takagaki-san," I giggles as she said that, after bowing my head in gratitude I left the club and rushed towards the place written, it's not the closing time, I hope.


	8. Chapter 8

Idolm ster Cinderella Girls  
Miyu Mifune fanfic  
by Ian Mabrian

Chapter 8

* * *

It's been a week since then, I procured what I could afford from that address Takagaki-san gave to me, with the pattern size from Take-san, now I had it, my final chance to be with Miyu again.  
I already contacted Takagaki-san as well, right after that night. She seems glad when I said that I got this thing, and she even arranged a plan for me.

And here I am now, at the station in Miyu's village, I came here alone without my bike, because I don't think I need it, I don't even bring anything else other than the clothes I'm wearing and my last weapon inside my pocket.

Takagaki-san already arrived here the night before, she said that she's staying at Miyu's inn and already there since then, now it's up to me if I could make this happen or no.  
She said that I should go around before she's going out with Miyu later, honestly, I don't even know what to do or where to go here, I'm gazing off aimlessly until Takagaki-san mailed me to be at the park near Miyu's inn at sundown and hide.

I could hear footsteps from the place where I'm hiding, not exactly hiding, but at least I'm not visible from the park's entrance since I'm behind a big tree at the side of it.

The sun's going down, the sky turns beautiful orange. Takagaki-san said that she'll give me a signal when everything's ready.

Here I am, a random man hiding behind a tree, in an empty park where the children already gone home, it really makes me like a creep, but who cares.

* * *

"Eeh? You turned them down? Miyu-san?" I could hear Takagaki-san voice from the place I'm standing.  
"Yes… I think… it's already five or six times they're coming…" I could hear it, it was Miyu's voice.  
"You still thinking about that person, right? That Producer of yours."  
"Eh, Kaede-san… no… um…"

"You still loves him, am I right?"  
"I…"

 **"Meguriaeta sono shunkan keshiki ga kawatta, Machi mo kaze mo sora no iro mo kagayaki hajimeta**  
 **Akai ito o taguri yosete tadoritsuita no wa, Kakegae no nai kimi datta"**

 _~The moment I met you, the scenery changed. This town, the wind, and the sky's color started to sparkle. Gathering all the red strings, I could realize that you're irreplaceable to me.~_

"A song…" I thought that as I heard Takagaki-san singing.

"Kaede-san…"  
"Hey, Miyu-san, let's sing, come on!"  
"Why suddenly…"  
"Come oonn…"

 **"Ima made no namida mo wasureru egao kureru manazashi**  
 **Nee arigatou"**

 _~That smile and gaze that make me forget my tears, I'm grateful to it.~_

I could hear it as well, Miyu's voice along with Takagaki-san. They are singing their last song when became a new unit after election, it's "Kimi no Soba de Zutto" (Always by your side) I think as far as I remember the title.  
They are singing, together, but all I could hear and care about just Miyu's angelic voice.

 **"Zutto soba ni iru yo, zutto taisetsu da yo"**  
 **Bukiyou demo, massugu ima tsutaetai**  
 **Mou hitori janai to oshiete kureru hito"**

 _~I'll always be at your side, you're always precious to me. Event if it's clumsy but I'll still express that to you. You're the one who said I'm not alone.~_

 ** _"_ Tsunagu te to te nukumori mou hanasanai**  
 **Kimi ni kimi ni okurou tomedonaku afureru ai sotto...zutto..."**

 _~I don't want to release the warmth in our joined hands, I send this overflowing love to you.~_

Upon hearing them singing that part, could hear a single clap, that must be the signal Takagaki-san's meant.

I peeked from behind the tree, Takagaki-san saw me, yet she just give me a quick glance.  
And Miyu, her position is backing me, so I guess I could come from behind.

 **"Tarinai basho umeru you ni yorisoi ikitai**  
 **Donna kako no itami mo wakeatte**  
 **Unmei ni tamesareru toki mo kitto norikoerareru**  
 **Nee daijoubu"**

 _~When places aren't enough, I want to have more by being with you. I'm sure we can overcome if fate tested us, hey, it's alright.~_

Miyu turns her head, looking at me as Takagaki-san smiles to her.  
Our eyes met, the one that I love is in front of me, I want to be with her again, always.

"Keep singing, Miyu-san…"  
Takagaki-san taps her shoulder as she silent when our eyes met, and Miyu continue the song as I kneel in front of her and reaching my pocket.

I show her, I show Miyu what I brought with me, a small red compact case which smaller than my palm.  
The park's neon light shines the clear jewel inside when I open it to show its content to Miyu.  
Yes, it's a ring, a wedding ring.

The address Takagaki-san gave me was a jewelry, there I procured this diamond ring for Miyu. It was nothing grand nor that expensive, but it's beautiful, at least that's what I thought when Hoseki-san, the shop's attendant showed me this when I talked about Miyu to her.

I couldn't look at Miyu's eyes directly as I show her the ring, but I could hear it.

She continues to sing, with her gasping voice, the song continues with her voice only, she's crying as she sings the rest of the song, I could see her tearful eyes as she looks at me and the ring.

 **"Kimi ni kimi ni okurou tomedonaku afureru ai sotto...zutto..."**

 _~ I give this overflowing love to you, forever.~_

The last note has been sung, by Miyu only, she's still trying to regain her composure after all that, Takagaki-san helped her with her handkerchief.

"Miyu… I know.., that I hurt you before, I couldn't protect you, but, unable to be with you, it's worse than everything." I said that, I still could see her tears.  
"I couldn't hide these feeling, I'm deeply in love with you, even I did badly before, but this time, I swear, I will make you happy… Miyu."  
"I will not make you sad again, I don't want to make you feel pain anymore, that's my honest feeling to you, even after we're separated, these feeling only grows more in me."  
"Not as a producer and idol anymore, but I want you to be with me, and I wanted to be with you, more than just that."

"Miyu… Would you marry me?" I look at her eyes as I said that.

* * *

"Whoa, that's perfect, Miyu-chan! Ultimately perfect!" Daiki-san cheers while he snaps some shots of her.  
"Come on, Daiki-san, leave us alone, will you?" I said to him with cheerful note.  
"Man, Producer, just let me snaps some preparation here, you'll have all the times you want after this ends anyway, haha!" he said that, I just grumbles a bit to him as I see Miyu's blushing face.

"So, this is what you came up with, Producer-san."  
"Nishi-san, yes!" Nishi-san came along as well, he'll brought Miyu along as she walks later.

"So, Mifune-san, do you find your answer? Or what you change into?"  
"I guess, I'll find it, together, with Producer," Miyu answers as he asks that to her.  
"I see, that confidence is enough, I think, that's very you, Mifune-san."

"And how about you? Producer-san?"  
"Eh? Nishi-san?"  
"Do you think Mifune-san is changing now?"

"Miyu, Miyu is still the same Miyu as I know and as I love, Nishi-san," I said to him.

"But, I guess something did change, a big change."  
"What is it? Producer-san?"  
"She changed my life, something that I'm grateful with."

"I see, well then, this is my last job to send you two off, congratulations, Producer-san, Mifune-san," we shake hands as I thanked him.  
"You've grown so much, Producer!" Daiki-san taps my shoulder as he congratulates me.  
"Well then, I think it would start in five minutes, I think, you should be there first, Producer-san."  
"Ah yes, Nishi-san, please make you brought her safely," I said to him as I look at Miyu.

"See you soon, Miyu…"  
"Yes, Producer," she sent me off from the room with smile.

I rushed towards the sacred place, the altar where everyone is waiting, families, friends, colleagues, and all people who supported us in this journey.  
I look at them, walking towards the place where I would wait for my beloved woman.

The date is 25th February today, it is Miyu's birthday, and this day is also a precious day for her, for us.  
After that night at the park, we are progressed until this stage, our love was affirmed, our bond strengthened, we conveyed all of our honest feeling to each other.

I quit my job as assistant producer, I quit 346 Production altogether, I decided to move back to my place and took over the farm from my parent, it's not a grand plan but if it's with Miyu, everything would be fine, she already agreed to that as well.  
All that left now, is our vow.

* * *

The bell chimes, the musicians played their instrumentals, all the audiences standing from their seats, with all of them, including me, looking at a woman carrying a bouquet walking to the altar.

It's Miyu, her pure-white wedding dress is a beauty that nothing in this universe could compete, she's walking towards me with Nishi-san as her escort and with the repaired shoes back then that I gave her back for today.

Until she stands beside me to exchange our vows.

"Do you, Miyu Mifune-san, take Producer-san, as your husband."

"Do you, Producer-san, take Miyu Mifune-san as your wife."

"To have and to hold."

"From this day forward."

"For better, for worse."

"For richer, for poorer."

"In sickness and in health."

"To love and to cherish."

"Till death do your part."

Nothing else could we say to the priest other than our responses towards the vow, looking at each other, looking at Miyu's happy face.

This is it, her most beautiful smile, the most beautiful smile that I've ever seen, it's the woman I love from deep inside my heart.  
With all of our resolves strengthened, just for us, we answer the priest.

"I do."


	9. Chapter 9 - Epilogue 01

The Idolm ster Cinderella Girls  
Miyu Mifune fanfic  
By: Ian Mabrian

Epilogue  
Chapter 01

* * *

"Yes, yes, I'll send them by the day after tomorrow, thank you for your purchase!"

I hung up my cellphone that afternoon, with my new Sony phone in my left and a pen in my right hand, I wrote down Hanabi Restaurant's order in my memo, they are our regular business partner.

"Phew, another truckload of orders, they sure like to call in the very last minute," I murmured as I input their order, only to be surprised by the knock on my door.  
"Come in."

"Boss! There's someone here to see you."  
"Fujita-san, who is it?" One of my worker, Fujita-san brought a man to my office.

"Hello, how am I help you?"  
"Hello, I am Ichiro from Nakata Bakery, let's go straight to the point, we would like to offer you a business."  
"Ah, yes, please, take a seat!" I offered that man a seat and tea as he explained the prospect.

Yes, this is my work now, I took over my family's farm, completely, This is my second year here by myself, well, not exactly alone, I do have some workers here.  
My mom passed away several months after I married Miyu, and my dad followed her two years ago, which left me alone here.

Alone, not really, yes I'm alone in my office here, but as I mentioned above, I'm with Miyu now, my lovely wife that I married roughly almost six years ago. We lived here since then, stepping out from 346 Production where we used to work together, where our first met, where we had ups and downs, and where our feelings started towards each other.

"Ah, it's already this time, they should home soon." I looked at my wall clock that pointed at two.  
They? Well, you should know soon, I closed my laptop right before a child slammed the door open.

"Daddy! Daddy!"  
"ReiRei! Come here!" I kneel in front of that little girl that runs to me.  
"Daddy! I'm home!" she cuddles her head in my chest as I hug her.

Yes, she is Reimi, my daughter, my lovely little angel from my wife, she just came from kindergarten.  
This is what I meant by "they," We are not just two of us anymore, She was born several months after I married Miyu, guess we overdid it a little back then.

"Where's mommy?"  
"Outside!" She runs outside and hugs a woman's leg, it's Miyu's, she's having a chat with Kikuchi Oba-san, one of our worker as well.

"Welcome back, Sensei," I greeted her when she's entering my office.  
"Welcome back! Sensei!" Reimi speaks with her cheerful tone, copying me.  
"Come on, I told you to call me Mommy when at home, right? Reirei," She pats Reimi's head when saying that while smiling.  
"Mommy!"

"So Reirei, what you learnt in school today?"  
"Animals! We learnt a looot of them!" she answers with her happy cheerful tone.  
"Eh, animals, that's good!"  
"Papa! I want to pet a tiger!" She suddenly said that.

"Eh? A tiger? Well…. I think it's not a pet animal…" I smiles weirdly to her upon hearing that.  
"Eeeeh, why not?"  
"Because… Yes! Because tiger-sans doesn't like at home, they like the forests."  
"Aww, But I want it…" she sulks.  
"Come on, don't sad, let's have some fried egg for dinner later to cheer you up!"  
"Really! Yaaay!" She runs outside the office happily.

It's three of us now, Me, Miyu, and Reimi, a small and happy family in this village, well, we might not as wealthy as when we're still Idols and Producer back then, but the business is good, we're able to live in a healthy matter, and saving bit by bit.  
And the most important thing is, we are together.

"So, how's business, dear?" Miyu asks me as Reimi runs upstairs, our home just above the office here.  
"Well, it's good, we just have another order from our usual client, and we have a new partner as well."  
"That's good to hear! It means people likes your eggs, right?" She sits beside me at the sofa in my office.  
"Maybe that's because of you there," I'm pointing towards our promotional poster for our product.

There's a beautiful woman holding a basket full of fresh eggs, with an apron and her motherly look, making the products looks good.  
Yes, it's Miyu, I used her as the model for our product, our farm produces organic eggs, and it seems people likes it, we have decent amount of customers as well as some regulars.

"It's beautiful, right? It must be your charm that makes it sold," I'm looking at her.  
"No, even the most beautiful model would still useless if the eggs are bad," she smiles at me.  
"Maybe that too, but indeed you are beautiful there, Miyu."  
"Come on, Producer, don't keep calling me beautiful, I'm already old, you know," she pinches my cheek and smiles.

"But it's true."  
"Really? Am I the most beautiful?" she asks me with droopy eyes  
"Hey, don't copy Koshimizu-san's style, it's cancerous, haha," I said to her.  
"Just answer it, hmph," She sulks, ah, her sulking face is beautiful as well.  
"Well, Takagaki-san seems a liiittle bit more beautiful than you."

Takagaki Kaede, the one that helped us in our relationship, Indeed she is considered as the most beautiful back then, highly talented as well, no wonder she's able to seize the tops or high ranks during elections.

"Hmph, then, just be with her, I don't care!" she throws a cushion to me.  
"Come on, Miyu, I did said just a little, right? I approaches her to apologize.  
"Don't care!"  
"Hey, come here, being beautiful is useless if I don't love her."

"Eh…"  
"You are asking about the most beautiful, it might be someone more beautiful exists out there."  
"…." She silents.  
"But if you asked about the one I love most, you know the answer."  
"Produc…." I kissed her deeply before she even finished her sentence.  
"I love you, Miyu,"  
"… stupid…" She blushes and kisses me again.

"Ah, don't call me Producer again, I'm not your Producer anymore."  
"But you called me Sensei before, right?"

Ah, I forgot that, yes, I called her sensei earlier, because she's now a teacher in Reimi's kindergarten, it does suits her, her motherly aura is really helpful in her job there.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just fun to call you that, haha."  
"Don't do that, Producer."  
"Then, don't call me Producer too, Miyu."  
"But you did produced something, dear…" She whispers to me.  
"Eh, what?"

"Re-i-mi-chan."

I blushed after she said that, she giggles as she stood and left me in the office alone.  
Damn you Miyu, stop teasing me.

* * *

"Come on, Reirei, eat slowly."  
"But it's really good, Mommy!" Reimi swallows the entire fried egg without even giving me apiece.  
"Hey, Daddy wants it too," I sulks to her.  
"Hihi, it's okay dear, Reirei likes it, I can just make it again after this."

It's dinner time now, we eat together as a family, it's been like this these years, together, well, most of the time the menu was eggs, what do you expect from eggs farmer?  
Thankfully, Miyu is a good cook, our food always tastes delicious and we never gets bored with it.

"Ah, that reminds me, it seems we have some free time and cash to spend next week, at the end of the month," I open a conversation.  
"Really? Do you have a plan, dear?" Miyu asks.  
"How about a family trip? Reirei, do you want to go somewhere?"  
"Beach! Reirei wants to go to the beach!"

It's been almost two months we haven't go somewhere together, our conflicting schedule always gotten in our way, but beach again? It's been three or four times we went there.  
But hey, as long as our child is happy, why not?

"I see, beach eh, how about it, Miyu?"  
"Sounds good to me, why not?" She smiles upon hearing Reimi's answer.  
"Then, it's decided! Yaay!" Reimi smiles happily with our plan.

* * *

"Nothing left, Miyu?"  
"Hmm, let's see, clothes for two nights, bathing equipment, hmm, I think we're good," She checked our suitcase.

We plan to spend the night there, the entire weekend will be just for three of us, we already bought new beach wears yesterday as well.

"I have booked the hotel, guess we're all set!" I said to her.  
"Yes dear, but are you sure about... this?"  
"About what?"

"This…" She pointed at her new swimsuit that she bought with me yesterday, well, I picked that one for her though.  
"What about it? It's cute, right?"  
"Well yes it's cute… but don't you think I'm too old for this…" she blushes as she showed it to me.  
"Why don't you try it again here?"  
"Eh, why here…."  
"Come on… Miyu…" I rubs her shoulder from behind, it seems she know my intention tonight, it's been a while too since last time we did that, well, two days ago is already a while too.

"Don't tell me, you chose this just for doing this?" She blushes while asking it.  
"Who knows? I just pointed at something that looks good on you."  
"Umm….." She's fidgety as I rubs her more.  
"Come on, Reimi already sleep, maybe we can give her a little brother while she's sleeping?"  
"Uhh… Dear… it's your fault…" She kisses me suddenly as she opens her shirt and wear that new bluish minimal garment.

"Um… we might make it if it's today….." She said to me as she sits above me.  
"Then… you want a boy or a girl again, Miyu?"  
"Both are fine as long it's from you, dear…" she kisses me deeply as I moves her whole body with love and passion that night.

* * *

"Come on, who the heck called me at this hour…"

It's almost midnight now, right after I did It with Miyu, she's cleaning her body in the bathroom in our bedroom when I answer the call.

"Eh, you can't just decide it like that! Especially at this hour!" I spoke with angry tone to the man across the line.  
"What, hey! I haven't done talking!"

"What is it dear?" Miyu came out from bathroom, looking at me sitting on the bed.  
"It's from the farmer's committee, they asked me to hold an open conference in the exhibition tomorrow…"  
"Eh.. Tomorrow? But we…."

The farmers committee are holding the exhibition tomorrow, yes my farm follows it as well, but just as participant, I even just let my workers to handle it, but asked to be one of the speakers there in this short notice, come on.

"What will you do, dear?" Miyu asks.  
"Don't know…But if I accepts it, there's no doubt our farm would be more famous, since the event's getting bigger every year…"  
"But how about Reimi? She's looking forward for tomorrow, dear."

"Tomorrow… I don't know… should we postpone it…" I speak in doubt.  
"But, you have promised her…"  
"But if I missed this opportunity, then how…"

Before I could finish my sentence, I heard a sound, a sound of something falling in front our door, and I heard a cry.  
Oh no, please no.

"Reimi…." I open the door, looking at her sitting in front of it, crying.

"Reimi… what are you…." Reimi spoke before I finished asking.  
"Daddy, tomorrow we don't go to beach?" she cries as she asks.  
"Reimi…. I… Don't know…"  
"But.. "sob"… you promised…." she cries.  
"I… Reimi… listen…" I tried to calm her down, but, it's useless.

"Daddy a liar! I hate you!" She runs in tears to her room.


	10. Chapter 10 - Epilogue 02

The Idolm ster Cinderella Girls  
Miyu Mifune Fanfic  
By: Ian Mabrian

Epilogue  
Chapter 02

* * *

"Reirei! Wait!"

My voice couldn't reach her, she's already gone from the hallway, only her bunny plushie remains in front of our door.  
She's crying, thinking that we might not going to the beach tomorrow.

"What should we do, dear?"  
"Miyu… She's really looking forward to it, right?" I asks her.  
"Yes, but, how about tomorrow's exhibition?"  
"There's always next time for that, but for now, there's something more important."

I took the bunny in hand, and bring it to Reimi's room.  
I could hear sobbing voice from inside her room, she's still crying, I knocked her door slowly to ask for her apologize.

"Reirei, it's Daddy, may I come in?"  
"….." she didn't answer, but I could still hear her sobbing.  
"Reirei, I'm sorry," I apologized in front of her door, hoping that my voice would reach her.  
"I don't like you, daddy!" she shouts to me.

There's nothing sadder than being hated by your own daughter, at least that's what I thought right now.  
But what I could do now, is just keeping my promise to her.

"Tomorrow, let's go to beach, together, Reirei…"  
"You liar…"  
"Don't worry about the exhibition, Daddy would still come with you and mommy to the beach, come on, you already have a new swimsuit, right? Let's wear them tomorrow."  
"…" She still silent even though I said that.

"Your bunny is here, Reirei, come on, let daddy see you, please."

She likes this doll very much, it always be around her every time she sleeps, it seems she cannot sleep without it.  
Which is good that she left it before, so I could have a reason to see her, if not, I don't know what else should I say, and yes, she opens her door moments later.

"Reirei…" She just open her door briefly to take the bunny, then closes it again.

It seems I was rejected, but even though it's like that, I already made my mind about tomorrow.

"Dear…"  
"Don't worry Miyu, she should be able to sleep tonight, I hope…"  
"Are you sure about it?" she asks me.  
"About what? Miyu."  
"About tomorrow, are you sure by turning down their invitation?"

"Ah, that one, I think I'll let our workers handle it, it doesn't matter much as for now." I said to her.  
"But, you said this could be a chance…"  
"Miyu, making our daughter live with a lie, is something way worse than letting this chance slips by, I can just work harder like back then." I said to her as I hug her.

"Are you sure you can, dear?" she lays her head to my chest.  
"Hey, don't underestimate me, you became famous back then because of me too, right? Well, it might took more time, but as long we keep our steady progress, it should be fine."  
"You're right, it's not like we're going to bankrupt anytime soon, right? Dear." she smiles.

The next morning, I wake up earlier than usual to prepare everything, well, by everything I mean just warming up my car and load the luggage while Miyu makes some breakfast for us to bring.  
It's gonna be a long drive, since our place is in the middle of mountainous village, it needs around two hours for us to reach the usual beach.

* * *

"I guess it's time…" I said to myself after finishes loading.

I stood up in front of our place, looking at Reimi's window upstairs.

"Reireeeeeeei! Wake uuuup! Let's plaaaaay!" I shouted to her from here, waking her up.  
"Reireeeeeeeiiiiii!"

It doesn't take much until she opens her window and looking at me.

"Daddy?"  
"Come on Reirei! Let's go out and play!" I invited her cheerfully, with my summer attire, it should convince her enough that we're going to the beach today.  
"Eh… daddy… but…"  
"Come on hereee! Or we'll leave youuuu!"  
"Aa… aaaahhhh, wait meeeee!" She panicked a bit and rushed downstairs.

She came out from our house and run towards me, still wearing her pajama and her adorable bed hair.

"Heey, why are you not ready yet? You don't want to go to the beach with daddy and mommy?" I asks her as I kneel in front of her.  
"Eh… but… you will go to somewhere…." she asks me with her confused looks.  
"Yees, somewhere, to the beach, look there, your mommy even already made some food to eat in our trip." I said to her as Miyu brought boxed lunch, I mean breakfast from inside and smiles to her.

"Reirei, you want to go to the beach?" Miyu asked her.  
"Mommy…. I…."  
"Come on, let's have loooots of fun today, Reirei," I said to her as I pats her head.

Yet she cries again, but this one is surely different from last night's tears.

"Daddyyyyyy….. 'sob'…. I'm sorryyyy." she cries.  
"Eh, Reirei… why dear? Don't cry."  
"Sorry… for calling you a liar…. daddy…."  
"Hey, Reirei, I'm sorry too I made you cry, but its okay now, let's have fun today and pretend last night never happened, agree?" I smiles to her as I hug her.

"Agree!" she smiles widely as she answers.  
And thus, we're off.

* * *

"Phew, it's done."  
I said to myself after spreading the mats and put the parasol in place, while waiting for those two changing their outfits.

As for me, I just need a beach shorts, and I'm done, I even wear it since beginning before we off from home.  
While looking at the scenery with the binoculars I brought along, well, scenery I mean the waves, not the pretty girls in revealing swimsuits, trust me on that.  
But it seems my wife thought the opposite one, it showed on her sulking expression as she took my binoculars suddenly.

"Huh… it's just several minutes we left you and you already doing some indecent act…" she complaints.  
"Aaaah, you see, I just looking at the waves, Miyu, it really is, haha…"  
"Waves is in front of you! Not that big breasted woman under that parasol! Hmph!."

"Eh? Aaaah, I'm sorry for that… haha…. it's just hard to not notice it I guess…" I smiles weirdly to her, only to have her sighing as she sits beside me.  
"Then, do you prefer bigger breasts? I can contact Oikawa-san or Katagiri-san to come here," she offers me with her sulking expression.  
"No need to do it, Miyu, my eyes is just for you dear, come on, forgive me, please," I poked her bare shoulder as I said that.  
"Hmph."

Well, she might be sulking, so it means she's jealous, well, I guess anyone will be jealous if their partner are looking at someone other than them, can't be helped if you loves someone.  
But this Miyu, her sulking expression is so cute, I can't help but to tease her every now and then, of course, I'll never really do that, she's my only one after all.

"Daddy, are you a pervert?"  
"E… eh… Reirei… where do you learn that word…" I'm shocked she even know about that.  
"The boys in my class said that, if boys looks at girls, it means he's a pervert," she said to me.

"Reirei, stop that, daddy is not like that, aaaah," Miyu took her in her arms.  
"Daddy, is mommy not beautiful?"  
"Eh? Mommy? Of course she's beautiful, veeeery beautiful," I answer her.

"Then, don't look at other girls, daddy, or someone else will look at mommy," She said to me innocently.  
"Eh?" I shocked upon hearing that.

"Miyu? Is something happened?"  
"N…. nothing dear... nothing important… don't worry about it…." Miyu blushes as she said that, so it means something just happened before.

"You know daddy, there are loooots of boys looking at mommy while we're walking, some of them event wants to buy her a drink," again, Reimi said that to me innocently.  
"Eh, is that right, Miyu?" I asks her.  
"Well… there were some earlier… but don't worry dear, I can just ignore them."

"Miyu…."  
"I am your wife, right? It means I love you very much, don't worry about that, I'm sorry for not telling you," she said that to me with a somewhat sad expression.

I know that she's a beautiful woman, even after she gave birth to Reimi, her beauty and sexiness still on par with those women in their prime age, well, she is beautiful and I am lucky to have her as my wife.  
But, it means that she is also saw by other man as well, seems it goes with some challenge eh, but it does not matter, I just need to love her so much until she don't need to seek it from someone else, especially when I remember how she acted around me back when we're still in 346 Production.

"I'm sorry dear…" she apologizes.  
"Ah, don't be, it's not your fault, it means I just need to love you even more, right? Miyu, so you won't go to someone else."  
"Dear…" she smiles as I embraces her shoulder, but hey, I can tell she's asking for something.

"Aaah, stop it, Miyu, Reimi is in front of us," I said to her as she closes her eyes and making her face closer to me, asking for a kiss.  
"Eh… Ah… I'm sorry dear, I didn't realize it…" she blushes as she pulls herself from me, making some distance between us.

Thankfully, Reimi did not saw us during that, she's busy playing with the white sand in front of us, we should keep our hyper lovey dovey acts when it's really just two of us.  
Heck, I even surprised when Reimi said pervert before, damn kids these days if you don't keep an eye to them.  
But, Miyu is their teacher, right? Could it be her that teaches those kinds of stuff? Is it the time already?  
If like that, I think I should "interrogate" Miyu when we back home, I'll inspect her veeery thoroughly.

* * *

The sun's already almost on top of us, phew, it's damn hot here even though we already played in the water, applying the sun blocks, and lays under this wide parasol, it's still damn hot, well, it's beach for you.  
But know something hotter? Miyu is laying beside me with her new frilly swimsuit, and her body still slightly wet from the water and her sweat even though she already wiped them with towels.  
And if I cannot hold myself, I will lost my cool here, right in front of our lovely daughter.

"Daddy… I want some ice…." Reimi pokes my arm.  
"Eh, ice? Hmm now that you mention it, I want it too, let's buy some, shall we?" I said to her and she replies with a big cheerful smile.  
"Really? Yaaay! Let's go! Let's go!"

"Ah, let me buy that, dear," Miyu sits upon hearing Reimi's cheerful voice.  
"Miyu, is that okay?"  
"It's okay dear, I think we need snacks too."

"Wait, if you go alone, how if someone flirts you?" Suddenly that thought came, after what happened earlier today.  
"It'll be fine, I can just ignore them dear, do not worry."  
"Ah… but…"  
"If you go with Reimi, you will left me alone too, right?" she smiles at me.

She's right, if I go with Reimi, she'll be alone, same goes if she went by herself, if I go with Miyu, Reimi will be alone.  
Going all three? Someone might take our belonging, brought our belonging as well? Our spot could be taken, what other choice we have? Letting Miyu go with Reimi? No, absolutely not, it makes me worry more.

"Th… then… we'll be waiting, Miyu..." I said to her.  
"Come on, don't keep worried, I will not leave you dear," she smiles as she said that and off she goes.

Well, it does makes me happy when she said that, those words coming from a lovely woman like her, everyone would be glad to have her by their side of course.

As I wait her to returns, I'm just keeping an eye to Reimi, who's making a sand fortress in front of me, whoa, she's got good skill for that.

"Daddy, is mommy still not back?"  
"Eh? Mommy? Ah…"

Dammit, it's been almost 30 minutes since she's gone, and it's not even that crowded when I glanced at the store before.  
It's not that far but still takes around five minutes to reach there by walking, and it's already this long, damn, I didn't realize the time passed by.  
Which makes me extremely worried right now.

"Reirei, want to pick mommy? Maybe she forgot her way back."  
"Ah, clumsy mommy, can't be helped then, let's go, daddy!" she said that as she stood up from her fort.

We walked along the beach towards the stand, and it doesn't take long before we found Miyu.  
It's pretty easy to spot her even from behind, an average build, brown hair, blue knots in her back and a translucent blue wrap skirt around her waist which shows her blue rose patterned lower part, and carrying a plastic bag, yes, it's Miyu for sure, just…

She's standing there, being hugged, or is hugging a man.

And their lips, locked each other… deeply.


End file.
